A New Light
by Zosocrowe
Summary: Kenshin and Karou get some suprising news and must keep it a secret from the rest of thier friends.A turning point in thier life is about to begin...can they manage? Errors fixed 010802 No new chapters...
1. Chapter 1

__

To everyone who has read this fic, there's nothing new here. I fixed some of my spelling errors mainly my pathetic misspelling of Kaoru's name…duh…I'm an idiot….but that's okay, we all knew that anyway….hee hee….Wow, tanuki, thanks for making me feel old ( wink )…I'm only three years younger than Kenshin at the beginning of the manga! Geez! LOL

Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Watsuki Nobuhiro. I do not own any of the characters in this story, and I don't have any money. This story is a product of sheer boredom and for entertainment purposes (mainly mine), so doesn't sue me.

I may break some rules here, be warned….

Chapter 1

The rain beat down relentlessly against the roof of the dojo and the wind howled like an angry monster. Sharp claps of thunder echoed across the billowing blackness, only to be followed by a brilliant flash of lightening, streaking across the stormy sky. It was a typical spring storm, ferocious in its own right, forcing the people of Tokyo to bar their doors and take shelter for the night.

He was walking through a dark field, bodies littering the ground around him. His thick red hair was tied tightly upon his head and his blue gi splattered with blood. He raised a hand to his face, unaware of the weight of the katana in his other. He stared in confusion and horror as he noticed the deep red stain covering his palm and crusting under his nails. He slowly looked down at his other arm, gasping at the realization of what he held there was not his sakabatou.

__

"What is going on here," he thought frantically as he surveyed the carnage around him. The smell of blood flooded his senses, causing his mind to whirl. He shook his head, trying to make the visions go away, and suddenly began to run, unsure of where he was going, but hoping he could flee this insane garden of death. 

A new scent slowly mingled with the metallic smell of blood. _"White plum!"_ His heart began to ache with sadness and remorse, memories of his horrible crime flying back into his mind. He fell to his knees, rubbing his hands furiously, trying to remove the blood that covered them. He stripped off his tattered and stained gi, throwing it away from him like a dead, rotting thing. 

Covering his face with his hands, he slammed his eyes shut against the onslaught of memories. A warm wetness on his face caught his attention and he hesitantly pulled his hand away and gazed at his palm. _"What " _he gasped, touching the scar on his face, hissing at what he found. _"It's bleeding!"_

"NO!" It was more than he could bear. His eyes flashed gold and in a burst of rage he screamed and threw the katana as hard as he could into the blackness before him. There was a dull noise as the blade struck something deep in the darkness. With one hand cupped to his bleeding face, he struggled to his feet, chest heaving, and stumbled forward to investigate. He pleaded silently to the gods to let there be a way out of the madness, to end his suffering. His heart pounded in his chest and the sweat trickling down his temple caused his wound to sting. 

It seemed like he walked forever in the pitch-blackness. He began to think that he was doomed to wander through this tormented world forever. A part of him told him it was justice served for the deaths he caused, yet another half cried out that he had paid enough for his sins. Unexpectedly, a pale light illuminated a dark wall before him. His steps faltered and he felt his face go white as his blood ran cold. His breath caught in his throat, making a small animal-like sound as it tried to escape and his heart burned as it ripped in two. _"God, no," _he whispered as he took in the sight before him, _"Not again!" _Hot tears stung his eyes.

Pinned to the wall by the sword he had hurled, was Karou-dono. The blade pierced her heart, bringing death instantly. Her large blue eyes were open and dull, staring an empty death gaze. Her usually rosy lips were cracked and a trickle of blood oozed out of the corner of her mouth. On her pale face, a cross-shaped scar, much like his own, was etched into her skin. _"Not again! Not again!" _His mind screamed and his entire body rocked forward as he felt the life escape him.

__

" NO! "

Kenshin bolted upright, his chest heaving in mighty gasps and his body drenched in sweat. When he could move again, he touched his scar, half expecting to pull back a bloody hand, but sighing in relief when the only moisture he discovered was his slick sweat. He crushed his eyes together, trying to rid himself of the dream's horrible visions. It had been many months since Enishi's assault on the dojo, but Kenshin's nightmares were unrelenting. The horrifying vision of Kaoru-dono's body pinned to the wall of the dojo would haunt him forever. That scene had literally undone him and caused him more pain than any mortal wound ever possibly could. At that time, he died with her, swallowed up by his guilt, remorse, and loss. He failed to keep his promise to protect her, and he was responsible for her tragic death. His past had killed her.

As fate would have it, Kaoru was not dead, and the puppet pinned to the wall was discovered to be fake. With the devotion and determination of his friends, he managed to regain his senses and bring her back home to him. His friends, or rather his family, stood behind him during all his battles, providing him with courage and love, regardless of the danger. A man such as himself was not worthy of such devotion. He had killed too many, his hands were permanently stained and tarnished; yet they stood fiercely beside him in all he did.

His body, let alone his mind, could not handle another attack such as Enishi's. His emotions were marred and his body too tired; yet the possibility was always there. There was always someone seeking revenge for his past. " No more, " he whispered quietly, his hands fisted in the blankets. 

He heard the door slide open quietly and felt the cool draft nip at his bare chest. 

"Kenshin? Are you okay?" Kaoru's voice was but a mere whisper in the darkness. From the doorframe she could make out his sitting form in the flashes of light that lit the sky. _"He's just sitting there, staring at his hands,"_ she thought to herself. Cautiously, she tip-toed closer, her blue eyes filled with worry, his earlier cry echoing in her ears like a rifle shot.

Everyone was still edgy these days, the Enishi incident still fresh in their minds. Kaoru was shocked to find out about Gien's wicked puppet and the cruelty of the act was beyond her reasoning. Kenshin refused to speak about it to her, or to anyone else for that matter, so Kaoru finally cornered Megumi and forced the horrible story out of her. It took Kenshin quite sometime to recover from his battle wounds, yet the mental wounds were still present and Kaoru was not certain they would ever fully heal.

She stood beside him now, staring at him as he sat in a dream like state in the center of his futon. "Kenshin," she asked again, "Are you okay?" She reached down and touched his bare shoulder, her cheeks blushing slightly at the contact.

"Huh?" Kenshin shook his head, his loose hair swishing across his face. He looked up into Kaoru's worried face and relief flooded his senses as he realized her eyes were shining and alive, not dull and lack-luster. He reached out and brushed her cheek, sighing softly at its perfect smoothness. He could feel the warmth of her hand against the skin of his shoulder. Yes, she was alive, and for that he was grateful. Kenshin shut his eyes and breathed deeply, "I'm fine Kaoru dono," he replied softly.

Kaoru sank down to her knees, gripping the front of her yukata, _"He's such a lair,"_ she thought. " Kenshin, I heard you yelling. What happened? " He wasn't going to get off so easy this time. She searched his violet eyes for an answer. Even through his rurouni grin she could see his pain and sadness. Part of her wanted to hold him and sooth away his self-induced grief, while another half wanted to beat him senseless with her bokken for trying to hide everything from her. She reached out and put her hand over his own, "Please let me help you, " she whispered, averting her eyes to her lap, hoping he would not see the tears brewing there.

Kenshin studied the girl's face with moderate surprise. Her unyielding affections always caught him off guard, but he knew he should expect nothing less from this wonderfully caring and loving woman. She opened her arms to not only a reformed killer, but an ex-gangster, an orphan pickpocket, and a drug-dealer-turned-doctor. She did not care about their pasts, only their futures, and she eagerly opened her home and heart to them all. 

Just being in her presence made him feel so secure and alive. He wanted so desperately to return the love she gave so freely, and offer her more than just his protection, but the heavy weight of his unwavering guilt constantly reminded him that he was not worthy of such affection. He would not allow his bloody past to tarnish her purity and innocence; instead he would protect it with his life. Yet every time she spoke his name, gave him a smile, or touched him in some way, he felt his resolve become undone and the strings on his heart loosen.

He gave her a slight smile, unable to muster up the strength for his usual rurouni grin, "Really, Kaoru dono, I'm okay. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I did not mean to make you worry."

Kaoru stared at him for a moment, taking note of his paled face and forced smile. His nightmares were becoming a nightly routine. She often stood at his door listening to his restless sleep, unsure of what to do. She felt so helpless not being able to console him and protect him from these dreams. She could not allow herself to stand by and watch him suffer anymore and her helplessness gave way to anger. In his own selfishness he failed to realize that his state of mind affected the people closest to him.

"Kenshin no baka!" she shouted.

"Oro?"

Kaoru settled down on his futon and glared hard at him, " I'm not leaving here tonight." It was a statement, not a question and there would be no negotiations. She knew it was improper to be in his room like this, but she no longer cared. Her mind was set and she was determined to chase away whatever plagued his nightly dreams.

Kenshin stared wide-eyed at the young woman sitting next to him. He could see the fierce look on her face and knew he could very well be fighting a battle he couldn't win. "Kaoru dono," he stuttered, "You mustn't…" Part of him ached for her to stay with him and lay in his arms. If she were with him, he would know she was safe and unharmed, but that was a selfish reason. He refused to allow her to dishonor herself for his sake. He could only imagine the scandal that would occur if Yahiko or Sanosuke found her sleeping in his room. He sighed again and patted her hand, "Sessha is okay. Please go back to bed Karou dono." She needed her rest and shouldn't have to be sitting up all night watching after the likes of him.

"No." 

His sweet rurouni tricks were not going to work on her this time._ "I will not allow him to suffer alone anymore," _she thought bitterly. She was slightly afraid he would become angry at her defiance and simply leave the room, or worse, pick her up and remove her himself. She watched his face, trying to read the emotions that danced across his features. Taking a gamble, she reached out and touched his face tenderly, "Kenshin, I'm not leaving you alone tonight. I don't care what the others will think. You need someone to be with you, even if you won't admit it. Let me help you," she pleaded, her eyes tearing.

"Kaoru," he whispered, shutting his eyes at her touch and feeling a shiver run up his spine. "You do not need to waste your time worrying about my silly dreams. It's not important."

"It is important Kenshin!" She could hear her voice rising and feel the tears running down her face, "It's important to me! Don't you see? Watching you hurt like this, it hurts me too!" She covered her face with her hands, crying softly.

Kenshin's mouth dropped open slightly at her words. The thought never really occurred to him. He only knew he could not stand to see his Kaoru in pain, but for her to reciprocate those feelings he would have never guessed. He shoved aside his guilt ridden conscious and pulled her into his arms. Holding her tightly to him he whispered, "I'm sorry Kaoru. I never even thought…Sessha…."

"Kenshin no baka, " Kaoru sobbed into his chest, "Don't you know? Aishiteru Kenshin! That's why it hurts me so much!" She was a little stunned at her own words, slightly fearing his rejection, but not really caring anymore. She would never stop loving him, no matter what his reaction was. 

Kenshin rested his head against her hair, slowly absorbing what he had just heard. Holding her so close felt completely natural and so comforting. His body relaxed against hers and he felt all the tension wash out of him. He inhaled the sweet scent that clung to her hair and clothing, trying to count the times he had wanted to tangle his fingers through her thick dark locks. A new warmth began etching its way through his body, starting low in his stomach. He closed his eyes and hugged her closer. "Arigrato Kaoru, kioshii," he whispered, "for wanting to help me. I never meant to hurt you, I didn't realize…" He pushed her away from him, gazing into her blue eyes, which were wide, watching him intently. He could see all the love, concern, and fear dancing in them. She had nothing to fear from him, he would not push her away again. He could not reject this woman any longer; doing so would be madness. He brushed her bangs away from her face and gently pulled her close to him again, brushing his lips lightly against hers. "Aishiteru Kaoru, aishiteru," he whispered, slowly pulling her down onto the futon with him.

__

Okay, I've written some original stories, but this is my first attempt at a fanfic of any kind, so if you review, be kind J . I love constructive criticism, but if you feel the need to be down right rude, go look up the word "tact" in the dictionary then come talk to me. I really debated on whether or not to use any Japanese in this fic, since my knowledge is, well, next to nothing…so if I made some mistakes, sorry, but I figure if your reading RK fiction, you'll figure it out. I'm a huge RK fan, but I don't know everything about it yet. I've only seen the the OAV's, the 12 disks (GAK! I'm dying to see the next one…tapping foot impatiently ), and read the Revenge Arc (I have the manga but read it through translations of course) J As for a time line, I don't really have one, I sort of had to make up my own…you know, Sano and Megumi don't leave Tokyo and such…just a slight altercation…hee hee…There will be other chapters, the next one is in the works, but I have three other projects going on…two fic's and a graphic novel…A huge thanks to DigiBitch for pre-reading for me! I appreciate you help immensely! 


	2. Chapter 3

__

Standard Disclaimers apply: RK is not mine, I don't own it, never will, this is for entertainment purposes, I have no money…blah blah blah….

Chapter 3

Yahiko made another pass across the dojo floor while Sano sat on the porch, watching the youngster. "Didn't Megumi tell you to help with the chores too?" the young samurai growled, his brow damp with sweat.

Sano just shrugged, "I think you missed a spot over there." He raised his hand and pointed in a random direction.

"Baka!" Yahiko snapped in disgust.

Kenshin absently finished the remaining laundry, his thoughts full of concern for his Kaoru. Part of him told himself he was being silly, people got ill all the time and were back on their feet in a matter of a few days. His constant brooding was not going to make matters better and would only compound the problem. His mind needed to be clear and he could not allow Karou to see his fretfulness, knowing she would only push herself to get better in order to quiet his anxiousness.

Disturbing memories unburied themselves from the dark corners of his mind, making it difficult to still his disquiet. He could remember being inside a dim house, standing next to a bed, staring down at the wasted body of someone he cared about deeply. He could not touch them as they lay there, eyes sunken into their skull and body trembling with fever, though he wanted desperately to bury his face in their chest and be told that everything would be okay. 

One by one, the sickness claimed his family. His father was the first to succumb to it and soon after his three older brothers. When his mother began to show signs of the disease he came to know as cholera, he was sent away, never to see her again, but knowing in his heart her fate had been the same. Even today, so many years later, he could distinctly remember the anger he felt at being so powerless to help them and the confusion from being the only one spared.

He shook his head, chasing the way the visions of coffins and bodies, scolding himself once again for overreacting. _"Kaoru is a strong girl,"_ he told himself, _"She'll be just fine." _He repeated it over and over in his head as he dumped the wash bucket and headed inside to fix lunch.

********

Megumi sat next to Kaoru's futon, watching the young girl's face curiously. She seemed to be feeling better, though her face was still a bit pale. She had no fever, no chills, not even a rash or spot on her body to indicate any kind of illness. Yet, Megumi had her suspicions, and she sat quietly trying to think of a way to drive the honest truth from the girls mouth, knowing Kaoru would deny the accusation Megumi was about to make.

"I feel okay now Megumi san, just a little tired, that's all."

Megumi cocked a brow at the girl, "So you say?" She moved to wring out one of the wet clothes next to the futon, folding it in her lap. "You say lately you've been more tired than normal, right?"

Kaoru nodded slowly, "Yes. Yahiko and I have been training particularly hard the past few weeks, it doesn't surprise me really. I'm probably over doing it, that's all."

__

"That may be an understatement," Megumi thought sourly, "Is this the first time you've been physically sick Kaoru?"

Kaoru folded her hands in her lap and shook her head, "No, it's happened a few times actually, but I've always been able to be more….discreet about it." Her cheeks reddened at the thought of this morning's embarrassment. She must have looked absolutely ridiculous lying in a heap on the floor of the training hall with her head shoved into a bucket of sticks. Never had she felt so humiliated.

She glanced at Megumi, who started at her with a more than skeptical look. The doctor's dark eyes bore into Kaoru's, as if trying to wrench the thoughts out of her brain. Kaoru toyed with the sheets in her lap, unsure of what to say or do next, slightly afraid to move under the unnerving gaze. Finally, unable to bear the strained silence, Kaoru blurted out, "Is it something I ate?"

Megumi struggled to maintain her stony glare, swallowing the laughter that threatened to burst forth from her chest. Maybe Kaoru and Kenshin could fool the rest of the world with their insanely innocent courtship, but Megumi wasn't falling for it. Like everyone else she noticed how much time they spent with each other, the shy, chaste touches they shared, and the tender smiles they gave each other, but she saw something else the others failed to miss. She could see the fire that burned behind Kenshin's violet eyes each time he looked at Karou. His gaze was not that of a man who was shyly wooing the girl of his dreams, but that of a man full of want and desire for his woman. 

Megumi almost shuddered thinking about the spark in his violet eyes, and knew that no woman would be able to deny him what he wanted with a gaze as sharp as his. She hardly doubted the raccoon girl before her could fend him off, or that she even wanted to. The doctor had to admit the samurai was a master at deception, he managed to fool most of Tokyo with his polite nature and old-fashioned morals, but Megumi knew that behind all that he was just a man, with the same wants and needs as any other male.

Megumi put on her most serious face, "No, I don't think it was something you ate Karou. I rather think it was something you got from Ken san." She pursed her lips in an effort not to smile wickedly.

Karou gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "Is he going to be okay?" He hadn't been acting ill lately; in fact, he was as frisky as a schoolboy a few nights ago. Kaoru blushed at the thought, praying Megumi didn't see the redness in her cheeks.

Megumi closed her eyes and bit her tongue, _"Stupid girl!"_ she thought. Slowly she rose from the edge of the futon and moved to the door. "I'm going to find Ken san, I think we should discuss this together." She slid the door shut with a snap, leaving Kaoru alone with her worries.

************

Megumi found Kenshin chopping vegetables in the kitchen. His back was to her, but she could see from his stiff posture and rigid movements that he was tense. She stood in the door, watching him quietly until he spoke.

"Is Kaoru dono well?"

Even though she expected him to notice her, she still jumped. The icy edge was still present in his voice and his back was still to her. She reminded herself quickly that it was practically impossible to surprise a man like Kenshin, his perception was acutely attuned to everything going on around him at all times. She regained her composure and stiffly replied, "She's awake Ken san, but I don't think her life will be the same after today."

Kenshin put the knife down slowly and turned to face Megumi. His eyes glinted with an intense variation of colors and his face was pinched with stress. "What do you mean Megumi." He made no effort to be overly polite this time, nothing mattered except the state of Karou's health and a part of him knew Megumi was hiding something.

Megumi met his gaze defiantly, her black eyes twinkling with mischief. Inside, she smiled wickedly. Though the rurouni possessed remarkable fighting skills, his everyday people skills were rather dull. She decided to teach the samurai and his little woman a lesson for keeping such secrets from the rest of the family. 

She waved off his dark stare and turned to go down the hall, "Come. We'll talk in Kaoru's room."

*********

Kenshin rushed to Kaoru's side as he entered the room, fussing with her blankets and asking her repeated questions. Karou smiled at his efforts, yet gently pushed him away, telling him to sit quietly instead. She turned to Megumi, her lower lip trembling as she awaited whatever horrible news the doctor had to tell them.

Kenshin laced his fingers through hers and brushed a light kiss on her cheek hoping to calm the jittery girl. 

"Tell me," he stated, looking hard at Megumi.

__

"My God, by the look of them you'd think they're expecting me to tell them that they're dying, " Megumi thought to herself. For a moment she felt a little sorry for her deception, but it was only a fleeting moment as she reminded herself that they deserved it due to their own dishonesty. She pointed a finger at Kenshin accusingly, "Miss Kaoru's condition is your doing Ken san!" She stood over the couple and placed her hands on her hips, frowning at the two like scolded children.

Bewildered, Kenshin replied, "Oro? Is it my cooking?"

Megumi fought the urge to slap him silly. _"He's as dumb as that girl!"_ She ran her fingers through her bangs and gritted her teeth. She had no intention of explaining the facts of life to a man of Kenshin's age. Temper gave way to reason and she shouted, "Kenshin you idiot! You got Kaoru pregnant!"

The room was deathly quiet for a long time. Megumi noted that Kenshin was now sickly white and his mouth hung open in utter shock. Kaoru's blue eyes were wide, brimming with tears and her hands clutched the cloth of her sleeping robe.

"Oh my, " Kenshin finally managed to squeak.

Megumi sighed and sat down next to them, "Honestly you two, did you not bother to think about the consequences of your actions?" She glared at Kenshin. There was no excuse for him to behave so naively, he was nearly 30 years old and could not be that dense. Kaoru was still young, and never had the guidance of another woman, but surely she would have figured it out by now as most girls did before they came of age. There was no excuse for their ignorance. 

The couple just stared at her, silently answering her question, _"Apparently not,"_ Megumi thought to herself. "Well, what's done is done, now you'll have to deal with the situation." She folded her hands in front her and waited for the shock to wear off so they could begin discussing the future.

Kaoru hung her head, clenching and unclenching the fabric of her robe. "Pregnant," she whispered. The word turned over and over in her head and she felt Kenshin squeeze her hand.

"Megumi dono," his voice was soft and quiet, "you make this sound like such a bad thing when it isn't at all in the least."

Megumi frowned at his words, "No, not normally Ken san, but must I remind you that you and Karou are not married? That alone is enough to tarnish both your names." She had no doubt that this baby would bring a much needed joy to her friends lives, but the manner of this pregnancy could have some serious repercussions. If people found out Kaoru carried a child out of wedlock her name would be ruined, the dojo would suffer, and society would shun them for their disgraceful act. 

Megumi knew in her heart that a child of these two people deserved much better than that, and it made her angry that the two would be so selfish to overlook that fact.

Kenshin noticed the worry dancing in Megumi's angry glare and patted her hand reassuringly, "Megumi dono, I understand your concern and I apologize for our deception, we had our reasons. It was always my full intention to marry Kauro dono, but it would appear that it needs to be done sooner than expected." 

Kenshin turned to Kaoru and took her face in his hands, "That is, if she'll have me now."

At first Kaoru felt mildly bitter at the idea of being forced into a marriage, fearing it would some how tarnish what they already have. The thought was fleeting though and she felt ashamed for even toying with the idea. As she looked into Kenshin's eyes she saw nothing but love, respect, and devotion. Deep in her heart she knew this baby would bring them even closer, uniting them as one for eternity, and giving something to Kenshin that he needed indefinitely, a new beginning.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered against his cheek.

Kenshin smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Well then," Megumi muttered, her cheeks red from witnessing the couple's tender moment.

Kenshin grinned sheepishly, "How long do we have?" he asked the doctor, motioning to Karou's abdomen.

"The baby will be here in late January or early Feburary," she replied.

Kenshin nodded, smiling at the word "baby", "So we have plenty of time to marry before anyone notices Kaoru's condition."

Megumi nodded slowly, wondering what the samurai was up to. She could almost see his mind working behind that thick skull of his. He couldn't possibly intend to keep this a secret from the rest of the group, that would be virtually impossible. Yet Megumi learned long ago not underestimate the cunning of the little samurai though, and she did not put it past him to at least try to deceive the rest of their little family. Rolling her eyes at his undeniable stubbornness she threw out a simple suggestion, " You'd better get moving Ken san, if you plan on successfully hiding this from the others. Karou won't show the obvious for a several weeks, but remember, pregnancies consist of more than just growing bellies." She left it at that, not feeling the need to explain womanly matters with a man.

Kenshin blushed, "I understand. You and Karou have much to discuss and I have some business to attend to," he glanced at Karou, who was surprisingly quiet considering the news, "Kaoru? Is three weeks okay with you?" 

"That would be just fine Kenshin," she replied, smiling slightly.

Kenshin gave her a worried look, _"This is a lot to take in. I can hardly believe it myself, "_ he thought. Megumi had not lied when she said their lives would never be the same after today. The couple now had a marriage to plan and a baby to prepare for, the next few months would definitely be a turning point in their relationship. It would take some time to get use to. He stood up slowly, tucking his hands inside his gi and smiling his best rurouni grin, " Okay then, I'm going to finish lunch and finish the chores." He walked to the door, and turned slowly to look at Megumi, "Thank you Megumi dono, for your discretion regarding this matter. I know our secret is safe with you."

Megumi nodded and watched him go.

She turned back to Kaoru, who's face held a thousand questions. Megumi could see a plethora of emotions flashing in the young girl's eyes. She settled next to Kaoru and prepared herself for a lengthy conversation.

__

Okay, so Kenshin and Kaoru aren't jumping up and down for joy at the news, but believe me, finding out your pregnant is a pretty darn good dose of news (even if it's the best news in the world!), just as the shock wears off the entirety of the whole thing hits you…but I'll get to that part later….so don't kill me now if you thought their reactions were a bit OOC or bizarre….


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawn peeked under the door, casting long shadows across the floor of the room. Kaoru yawned and stretched, cursing the on coming day quietly as she felt her muscles tense up. How she longed to curl up under the covers, hiding in a warm little cave all her own, dreaming sweet dreams. She rolled her shoulders, trying to loosen the morning stiffness in them. Yahiko would be awake soon and she had to return to her room before he rose.

She smiled softly as the form next to her shifted slightly under the blankets, trying to bury itself against her thigh in a desperate search for warmth. She giggled softly at the sight of Kenshin curled into a tight ball, hidden underneath the blankets. Here was the most feared man in Japan, looking like a cold kitten next to her leg, if only the world could see their Battousai now. She reached down and tugged the blankets off his head, laughing as he tried to make himself smaller against the biting cold of the morning air. "Good morning, Kenshin," she laughed.

Slowly he unrolled his form, trying to snatch the blanket away from her. He tried to muster up a frown, but failed miserably when his lips turned up into a sleepy grin. "Did I ever tell you you're an evil, evil woman sometimes," he teased, rolling onto his stomach. He rested his head on his arms, peering out at her through the corner of his eye. He could never be truly angry with her, her voice and smile was enough to pacify the most vengeful of beasts, and each time she looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes his heart melted a little more.

Kaoru ruffled his hair, enjoying every minute of his mocked torment. "Your going to have quite a time getting those knots out of your hair this morning, " she replied. His hair was a mess of tangles, causing the deep red locks to stick out this way and that. She ran her fingers through them to prove her point, watching him wince slightly as she hit a particularly tightly bound mass of strands.

"Well, I suppose this wouldn't happen if someone would be a little more gentle at certain times." He winced again as she gave a particularly harder tug in retaliation to his jest. "I could solve the problem you know. Maybe cutting it wouldn't be such a bad idea." He closed his eyes waiting for her to react to his words.

"You wouldn't dare." She yanked hard this time, causing him to yelp. "If you do that anytime soon, I'll have mine done exactly like that creepy cop of Saitou's! What was his name?" She scrunched her face in thought, "Broomhead, was it? "

"Cho," Kenshin replied, cringing at the idea of his Karou looking like a sweeping tool.

Kaoru laughed and stood up, feeling her bones crack in protest. "Yes, that was it," she laughed. She bent down, urging him to roll onto his back so she could kiss him lightly. "I better return to my room, Yahiko will be awake soon."

Kenshin gave her a small pout in protest, but did not make a move to keep her near him as she left the room. 

Six weeks had passed since that first night she stayed in his room. She chased away all his nightmares and sorrows that evening, and gave him a gift greater than he could ever imagine; yet here they were, sneaking around like forbidden lovers in her own home. The thought struck him as funny sometimes and it was undeniably exciting, but he felt there should be more. They spoke often of marriage, but decided to wait, allowing the people around them to become comfortable with the new relationship unfolding before them. Becoming a couple would bring changes to the home and to their strange little family, it was only fair to allow the others time to adjust, Yahiko being Kaoru's main concern. Kaoru was a mother and sister to him, and they had to take into account his feelings as well as their own, since the dojo was his home as well.

In their hearts marriage was just a word that made love and intimacy acceptable in the eyes of society. It did not have any effect on the deep seeded emotions the two of them shared for one another. The force that bound their hearts was more powerful than any spoken vow, yet until they were wed in the eyes of the world, Kenshin found it very important to protect Kaoru's honor, and to do that their nightly rendevouz would have to be kept a secret. 

Kenshin rather enjoyed their deceptive courtship, secretly laughing at the surprised faces of his friends each time he and Kaoru would venture off together to spend some quiet time by the river, shop in town, or share a loving touch of the hand. Even more than that, he looked forward to having her all to himself now, no longer pretending to be content as one of the group. She was his, even more so than the others realized.

Of course it was difficult to hide the true amount of their feelings for each other, and he saw the suspicious stares of their friends. The morning after that particular storm Kenshin had gotten up early, putting Kaoru back into her own room and proceeded to make breakfast. During the meal Sano and Yahiko both spit their rice out when he casually asked Kaoru to join him by the river after breakfast for a morning walk….alone. They left the dojo, walking closely together, talking quietly, while Sano and Yahiko watched from behind the door. With each glance, touch of the hand and passing smile, the people around them became aware of the so-called blossoming relationship. He knew that the others were watching them, waiting to see what would happen next, each one secretly wondering if he would back away from her again like he did in the past, but that would never happen again. He would never leave again. He was home.

He was amazed each day how just being near her, laughing freely, made him feel so alive and at peace. Seeing the world with her eyes made him remember what it was like to feel innocent and carefree, and that was something he thought he would never be able to feel again. While Tomoe had saved him from the madness, Kaoru had given him back his life and allowed him to feel fully human again. He often wondered why the Gods blessed him with two amazing women in one lifetime, he certainly didn't feel worthy of either of them.

Kenshin sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position, quietly thinking about his creaking "old" bones. It was time to quit lounging around and prepare breakfast. Yahiko and Kaoru would be training hard today, working on a new technique, so they would need a decent meal.

**********

Kaoru padded down the hall, pausing by Yahiko's door, listening to his snores coming from inside the room. She shook her head, thinking, _"That kid could sleep though a cannon blast."_ She continued quietly to her room, careful not to make any noise, just in case he might awaken.

As she opened the door to step inside a wave of nausea swooped over her, causing her to stumble forward. Catching herself on the frame of the door, she leaned heavily against it, swallowing hard against the thick knot rising in her throat. Her skin broke out in a damp sweat and her stomach cramped against several sharp pains. She remained still for several moments, letting her stomach settle and slowly moved to her futon. Her head was still swimming when she sat down,_ "Goodness,"_ she thought, hoping she wasn't coming down with something. It was late May, and spring flu's were not really all that common this late in the season, but anything was possible.

She relaxed on her futon until she heard Yahiko's door open and his feet rushing down the hall to the kitchen. Knowing she better hurry up or the little brat would not leave a scrap of food for her, she dressed in her training clothes and tied her hair back out of her face.

**********

Kenshin smiled warmly at her and handed her a bowl of steaming rice as she sat down then turned to toss a few dishes into the washbasin before serving himself. He settled into the meal, listening quietly as Yahiko gulped his food, occasionally choking. Kaoru would scold him and pound him on the back.

"Yahiko! That's disgusting!"

"Shut up busu!"

"WHAT!"

Kenshin smiled into his cup. Mornings were his favorite time of day. He looked forward to seeing the sunrise, jumping into his daily chores, and wondering what the day might bring. Things were so very different now. Long ago just waking up had a different meaning to him. It meant he had survived to live another day where there were only two possibilities open to him, live or die. Back then, mornings held no joy for him, but that was all in the past. Now, each day was like a new page in a book, full of laughter and happiness. He grinned wide as Kaoru hit Yahiko across the back of his head, and then sipped his tea in contentment.

"HEY! Your suppose to hit me on the back stupid!"

"If you didn't eat like a horse Yahiko-CHAN, I wouldn't have to hit you at all!"

As breakfast ended and Kenshin cleared away the dishes he noticed that Kaoru hardly touched her food. "Kaoru-dono? Aren't you hungry?" He didn't bother to hide his concern, knowing she would see through his mask anyway.

Kaoru set her cup down and shrugged, "No, not really Kenshin. Where's Sano?"

Kenshin arched an eyebrow in response to her cunning move to change the subject. Now that he thought about it, she did look a little pale, but decided not to press the issue just yet. He plastered on his best rurouni grin and turned to deposit the dishes into the washbasin. "He probably slept late, " he replied.

Yahiko patted his slightly bulging stomach and snickered, "Maybe if you didn't stay up so late with Kenshin, Ugly, you'd know where Sano was,"

Kenshin almost didn't catch the cup he had been washing before it crashed to the floor. He heard Kaoru shriek indignantly and there was a distinct thud as she pounded Yahiko once again.

"You're really going to get it now, Yahiko!"

"Owww! Quit it you hag!"

The incident was quickly forgotten and Kenshin sighed as the normal beatings and insults began without a hitch. He returned to his dishes, scrubbing furiously. It didn't surprise him that the boy knew something was up, he did in fact live at the dojo with them. He was remarkably observant, more so than he let on. Kenshin chuckled; it reminded him of another samurai, one he knew quite well.

******

The late morning sun felt warm against his skin as he knelt over the laundry tub. Washing laundry was his favorite chore and he made no effort to hide it. He wasn't quite sure why he enjoyed it so much, maybe because the sounds of the water and soap swishing in the tub soothed his ears, or perhaps it was the satisfaction he felt once all the clothing was hung and flapping in the breeze. The task was so mundane and simple, drastically contrasting his life, which was complex and dark. He could wash away the stains on the clothing, where as he was unable to scrub away the stains on his soul and hands. Laundry made everything seem so simple. He snapped a towel and smiled at its bright whiteness. 

"Hey Kenshin," a voice behind him said.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Sano sauntering over, his hands shoved in his pockets and a fish bone hanging out of his mouth. "Good morning Sano," he replied cheerfully, "You missed breakfast."

Sano sat down next to the Rurouni, his long legs splayed out in front of him. "Slept late, " he did not offer to elaborate further, "From the sounds coming from the training hall, I'd say breakfast was quite an interesting one today."

"Oro?"

Yahiko's daily beatings had become so commonplace Kenshin rarely paid attention anymore. He could hear Kaoru scolding about her student's stance being weak, and to prove her point whacking him sharply with her bokken. There was an outraged cry from Yahiko and the distinct sound of wood hitting the floor.

"Ow! You hag, you didn't have to hit me so damn hard!"

"Well, now you know better!" Kaoru snapped back.

Kenshin cringed, knowing those words were not only being applied to the current lesson. He didn't think Yahiko would ever learn that the difficulty of his training for the day was determined on how angry he managed to make Kaoru in the morning. Kenshin shook his head and returned to his laundry.

The two men sat in silence for quite some time. Kenshin diligently scrubbing away stains on one of Yahiko's gi's while Sano chewed thoughtfully on his fishbone. Kenshin began humming a tune unconsciously.

"You sure have been in a good mood lately," Sano said, eyeing his friend closely, "It wouldn't have to do with Jou-chan or anything would it?" He grinned mischievously. At first he was surprised at Kenshin's sudden boldness towards Kaoru, the samurai had always kept himself a safe distance from her affections. Everyone else saw through the couple's denials, and Kenshin's reaction to Enishi's Earthly Justice solidified everyone's assumptions about the swordsman's true feelings for Kaoru. Up until a few weeks ago, he remained distant and abnormally quiet, but now his smiles no longer seemed forced and his laughter came easily. Sano gave his friend a lopsided smile, "So?" Kenshin deserved the happiness he knew Jou-chan would give him.

"Sano," Kenshin mumbled, warning the gangster to cease his teasing. What went on between Kaoru and he was nobody's business but their own and he intended to keep it that way.

Sano ignored his mild protest and continued, "So, where are you two sneaking off to today?" He leaned back against his hands and closed his eyes. The cloth in Kenshin's hands snapped a little harder than usual, causing Sano to crack open one eye and look at his friend. "Easy, Kenshin, I was only asking 'cause if you don't have anything to do I was thinking of going fishing today." 

Kenshin relaxed, feeling partially guilty for his edginess and remembering that Sano was never very graceful with words. Fishing did sound like a pleasant way to relax this afternoon and he had not spent much time with Sanosuke in the past couple weeks. He stood up and hung the cloth on a line, wiping his hands on his hakama. "That sounds like a fine idea, Sano. Let me check with Kaoru dono first though, I'm not certain if she had any plans today or not."

Sano snorted and shifted the fish bone to the other side of his mouth; "She sure has your number, doesn't she?"

Kenshin glared at him hard for a moment, "Oh? Are you going to tell me a certain lady doctor doesn't have yours?" He felt a little ashamed of himself for being baited like this, he normally didn't take part in the childish mud slinging that went on at the dojo, but he could not help but to respond to Sano's irritating remark.

Sano stiffened, glaring back at Kenshin, " I don't know what you're talking about."

"Humph," Kenshin grunted, knowing that was a bald-faced lie, he decided to push a little further, giving Sano a taste of his own medicine, "Maybe Megumi dono and Kaoru dono would like to join us." His eye's danced mischievously at the indignant look on Sano's face. Kenshin knew too well that the tall gangster had no intention of inviting the women folk with them this afternoon. He grinned evilly inside himself, surprised at how much he was enjoying this little game. _"Rurouni indeed,"_ he heard a wicked voice say in his head. He was just about to suggest they walk to the clinic to ask Megumi dono to join them when Yahiko's startled shout made him jump.

"ACK! What are you doing, busu?!? What the hell is wrong with you! Hey, Kaoru?"

Kenshin stiffened. Yahiko rarely called Kaoru by her given name, only if something was extremely important or extremely wrong. His eyes flashed gold, a fierce protectiveness stirring deep inside him. He grabbed his sakabatou and dashed off to the training hall. 

He flew through the door only to slide to a stop in the middle of the room, his face twisted in confusion. There were no enemies in the room, only Yahiko standing in the center, the tip of his wooden sword resting on the floor and a repulsed look on his face. Kenshin followed the boy's line of vision and saw Kaoru kneeling on the floor in the far corner of the room. Her body was leaning over a large wooden bucket, full of broken swords. _"What is she…"_ The girl's shoulders heaved and she made a sickening sound. 

"Miss Kaoru!" He moved quickly to where she stooped, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She did not look up or even move as he touched her, but he could feel her body trembling beneath his fingertips. A clammy perspiration penetrated the cloth of her shirt and her breathing came in shallow, raspy breaths.

Sano came barreling into the hall; stopping next to Yahiko as he caught sight of Kaoru's crumpled form. "What going on? Is she sick or something?" As if to answer, Kaoru proceeded to throw up again into the bucket, causing Kenshin to jump back and Yahiko to gag. "That's disgusting," Sano grimaced.

Kenshin turned an amber glare on the tall gangster. "Sano, go get Megumi. Yahiko, find something to clean this up, I'm going to get Kaoru to bed." His voice was low and even, slightly angry with no hint of rurouni politeness. Not only was his Karou obviously ill, but she was embarrassed at her current situation. Sano and Yahiko's insensitive comments were not making the situation any better. 

Yahiko began to protest the duty he had been assigned, but from the look in Kenshin's eyes and the tone of his voice he thought decided it best to keep quiet. He left the room muttering under his breath.

Once the two of them were gone Kenshin turned back to Kaoru, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging them lightly until she relaxed. "Kaoru, kioshii, we need to get you into bed," he whispered. He rubbed her back, vaguely remembering a touch like this, as a child, when he was once ill. It had soothed him and made the pain go away for a while. Kaoru didn't move or utter a word, and Kenshin found her silence deafening. She wasn't going to move on her own he soon realized and in one quick swoop he had her gathered in his arms.

"Kenshin, no," she protested, her voice hoarse and dry, "I don't want too…"

"I don't care kioshii, it will clean up, we need to put you to bed."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, praying she wouldn't get sick on him. It was no use arguing with him when he used that voice, plus she was too tired to fight with him right now. She allowed herself to be carried to her room, her training clothes traded for a clean sleeping robe, and tucked into bed. He left for a few moments, only to return with some water and a bucket, which he sat next to her in case she needed to use it suddenly. He settled down next to her, his brow furrowed with worry, and quietly began dabbing her face with a cool cloth.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin," Kaoru said suddenly.

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "For what?"

"For making a mess," she stated, closing her eyes to his soothing touch.

He shook his head at her words and smiled. Leave it to Kaoru to apologize for something completely out of her control. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault, Kaoru. Things like this happen." He didn't want her to worry of such silly things in her state. Her energy needed to be spent on getting well. He watched as she closed her eyes, barely nodding her head in agreement.

He sat quietly with her as she slept, changing the cloth on her forehead and feeling utterly helpless. He could deal with weapon clad enemies attacking them, defending her was much simpler that way, but against an opponent such as this he could do nothing but sit by and watch her suffer. Being helpless and utterly defenseless did nothing to temper his mood, which became increasingly fouler with each passing minute. He was normally a patient man, contented to take things as they came, hurrying through nothing, but by the time Sano returned with Megumi there was nothing left of Kenshin's mild demeanor. He sat with his back to them, rigid and tense. His entire posture reeked of pure aggression and hostility. "It certainly took you long enough." The cold edge voice of the Battousai froze them both in the door. His worry for Kaoru shaved away at his nerves, beating the rurouni into the depths of his mind along with his common politeness and reason.

"We came as quickly as we could, " Sano replied a bit resentfully. Kenshin's voice made him a bit edgy, but he knew he was the same man, no matter what mood he was in. The Battousai in Kenshin was complex and passionate, while the Rurouni allowed him to hold on to all things simple.

Megumi's eyes widened at the tone as well, but she regained her composure and approached the bed, quietly noting the amber glint in Kenshin's partially hidden eyes. She listened quietly as Kenshin retold the story of the mornings events, trying hard to concentrate on his words and not the soft, deadly edge of his voice. She knelt down and felt Kaoru's brow, noticing she had no fever. She frowned slightly as she realized the girl now wore a clean sleeping robe instead of her training clothes. Kenshin told her she was training with Yahiko when she fell ill, and surely she didn't jump around in a yukata. She glanced at Kenshin suspiciously. "I'm sorry it took so long to get here Ken-san, but I was attending another patient when Sanosuke came for me."

Kenshin bowed his head and nodded, " I apologize for being so abrupt Megumi dono." His voice still held it's edge, and his politeness seemed forced, "I'm worried about Kaoru dono."

Megumi only nodded, knowing his apology was genuine, if not totally un-Kenshin like. She felt a twinge of envy for the feelings this amazingly complex man had for the silly little girl lying before her. To be loved with such intensity would take a strong woman indeed. She briefly wondered what it would be like to lay in the arms of such a man, to have him love her and care for her. She felt herself smile slowly at a passing thought. Maybe she would have to find out someday.

"Megumi dono?" 

Kenshin's voice snapped her out of her daydream. "Ken-san, I need to examine the girl, I'll come and find you when I know what's wrong." Kenshin hesitated and Megumi patted his hand reassuringly, " Don't worry Ken-san, she'll be fine. Keep an eye on that rooster head over there. He's going to walk me home after I finish here."

"Huh?" Sano raised his brows in question.

"Oro?"


	4. Chapter 4

__

Thanks once more to all the people reviewing and encouraging me to continue!** Sweatdrop…**I'm feeling the pressure now…LOL But that's a good thing because I want to keep my readers happy and not let you all down! As I continue to write, be assured there will be more chapters to come, this fic is turning itself into a rather lengthy one…I intended it to be a one shot at first, but like always, my imagination tends to get carried away…I already have an idea for a continuation fic…but don't start holding your breath…I have to finish this one first….LOL Please continue to give me suggestions, correct mistakes, I greatly appreciate your interest in my fic! J Anyhoo, on with the story!

Chapter Four

Kaoru sat sewing on the dojo porch, enjoying the comfortable warmth of the afternoon sun. Summer was fast approaching and soon the heat would become nothing more than a nuisance, so she fully intended to make the most of the weathers current gentle state.

Megumi told her she should feel lucky to be in the first stages of carrying a child right now. The summer heat could make a pregnant woman utterly miserable, but as fortune would have it, Kaoru would pass the summer by her fifth month. She wasn't quite certain what Megumi meant, but would take her word for it, she was a doctor after all.

During the lengthy discussion they had several days ago, Kaoru learned many things about being pregnant and the majority of them were particularly unpleasant. Morning sickness, tender breasts, constant fatigue, aching joints, and stomach pains, just to name a few. The list was so long, Kaoru could not even begin to remember them all and she felt slightly skeptical when Megumi assured her that carrying a baby was a wonderful experience.

After talking for several hours, the doctor instructed her to open her robe and lie on her back. When Kaoru hesitated, Megumi huffed and told her she should lose her shyness and get use the exposure. Now that she was pregnant, monthly exams of this sort were going to be commonplace. Kaoru reluctantly complied and stared at the ceiling while the doctor gently probed her lower abdomen. "You're about a month and a half along, Karou," Megumi had told her.

Kaoru set down her sewing and put a hand on her belly, pressing softly. She let her fingers run along the smoothness, not certain what she was looking for and feeling a twinge of jealously when she didn't find it. The trained hands of the doctor made it look so easy to feel where the baby lay, it seemed unfair that Kaoru not.

She needed to feel something that would make it all seem real to her because at this point, Kaoru still found it hard to believe that there was actually a life growing inside her. Besides her morning sickness and fatigue, she certainly didn't notice any changes in her body or in the way she was feeling. She had envisioned being pregnant as a worldly experience, her entire persona wrapped around the tiny spark growing inside her, yet the reality of it felt like a nasty case of the flu.

It seemed strange that such a miracle happening within her went completely unnoticed for almost two months. Megumi blamed that on Kaoru's lack of perception and pointed out that the young girl had indeed missed her monthly cycles, a key sign of being with child. The doctor went on to explain how the two were related as Kaoru sat on her futon feeling like a complete idiot for not realizing it herself. She listened quietly as the lecture continued, silently thinking how none of it really mattered anymore, the act that made the baby was done, and she was indeed pregnant.

__

"Pregnant and unmarried," she thought to herself_._

She found it strangely ironic that the one person who vowed to defend the honor of the family could very well be the one to destroy it. It was her own selfish actions that brought forth this possibility and she knew her father would not be too pleased with her. She could feel the tears sting her eyes as remorse stole over her like a dark shadow. She could not bear a burden so heavy if her secret ever went beyond the walls of the dojo.

She stood slowly and wiped the dampness from her eyes, resolving that there was nothing to do but place faith in Kenshin and pray they would be wed before the truth was discovered.

Glancing around the yard of the dojo, she was suddenly aware of how quiet it was. The solitude allowed Kaoru's fears and worries to crowd around her, and her home became a prison for an instant. She silently yearned for someone to come bursting though the gates, she didn't care who, anybody would do, just so long as they could take her mind off of her nagging guilt. 

She stared at the tall wooden gate for a minute, as if willing someone to come in, but it was a futile attempt. It was only mid afternoon and the others would not return for quite some time. Yahiko was spending the afternoon with Tsubame, while Kenshin had left shortly after lunch stating he had a few errands to run and would not be home until close to dark. 

A thought leapt into Kaoru's head and suddenly she was determined not to waste the rest of her day with fretful thoughts. She went to her room, grabbing a book and blanket, thinking of a special place by the river that her father use to take her as a small girl. The sun was still bright and the day was perfect to sit on the bank and read, surely that would lift her spirits and sooth her nerves. 

"Looks like it's just you and me today," she whispered while gently brushing a hand against her stomach. 

Smiling softly, yet feeling a bit silly, she hugged the blanket close to her and set out down the path that would take her to the river's edge. 

***************

The sun was beginning to dust the treetops with a brilliant orange light as Kenshin tired to hurry along the dusty road that led back to the dojo. His haste wasn't necessary, but the groceries he carried were becoming unbearably heavy with each step. He had gone through far too much trouble to gather his wares and the idea of spilling them into the dirt did not set well with him.

As luck would have it, a hair fell into his face and tickled his nose. He snorted, trying to blow it away from the sensitive skin, but only managed to make it tickle more. He shifted the load in his left arm, trying to scratch the annoying itch with his shoulder.

"Kenshin, what are you doing?" a curious voice asked from behind him.

Kenshin looked up, his nose wrinkled in attempt to ward off the irritation, and saw Sano striding towards him. Seizing the opportunity, he shoved the tofu bucket he was carrying into Sano's hands, nearly dropping the rest of his packages as he frantically rubbed his face with the sleeve of his gi, sighing in relief, "Ah, thank you Sano."

The tall gangster gave him a funny look and pushed the tofu back into his hands.

Kenshin smiled sheepishly, "So what are you doing here?"

Sano absently reached out and pulled a long blade of grass from the side of the road and inserted it into his mouth. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asked, casting a sidelong glance at his friend.

"Going to the dojo," Kenshin replied, knowing his question was a silly one.

"Ya, and from the looks of those groceries, I picked a good day to have dinner with you guys."

Kenshin frowned, "Sano, you have dinner with us every night." 

The lanky gangster would have to settle for rice and vegetables for tonight's supper. The groceries Kenshin had bought were not for tonight's dinner, instead he planned on making a large meal and inviting all their close friends over to announce the upcoming marriage between himself and Kaoru the following night. He hated to rush the fact, but that would leave him two weeks to prepare for the ceremony and gathering afterwards.

When Kenshin first heard the news about Kaoru's pregnancy, his initial reaction was to rush her to the nearest shrine and marry her that day, but in order to protect the honor of her family, he forced himself to wait patiently for the appropriate time. He was not interested in the sake of his own name, as far as he was concerned, it was tarnished the minute he became known as the hitokiri battousai, but Kaoru's represented everything pure, innocent, and good. It was his duty to protect her and uphold the family's integrity.

Kaoru was particularly quiet these past days, spending most of her time silently sewing or staring at the pages of some book, though not really reading or even seeing the words. Her mind was lost in another place and Kenshin was aware of the distance that had suddenly set itself between them. He wanted to comfort her, but in his heart he knew that words would not be enough. The only way to ease her mind was to bypass the threat that stood before them, and that notion alone cemented his resolve to perfect his scheme and uphold the virtue of the Kamiya name.

He did not regret the child that grew inside his Kaoru, yet he vaguely wished the time was more convenient and he rebuked himself for not bothering to think where their actions might take them. He would be thirty years old this summer but had behaved like an adolescent boy, unable to control his physical desires. Though Kaoru's beauty caused his heart to stop each time he looked at her, a man of his age should be able to refrain from acting upon his passions. "Well, what's done is done," he muttered to himself.

"What was that Kenshin?"

The swordsman jumped, totally forgetting that Sano was walking next to him. "Oh, it's nothing," he replied shakily and hastened his steps as they got closer to the dojo.

Kenshin smiled at the thought of his home. The word rolled around in his head, surrounded by emotions of warmth, security, and love. He couldn't ever remember having a home of his own before he came to Tokyo. Every place his life had taken him before he became a part of Kaoru's family was just a brief settling and never permanent. He came to realize that home was much more than just a place to sleep and eat, if that was the case, then he could say he very well indeed had many residences spanning all across Japan. Home was the center of a person's heart, a place where roots were planted and a one could feel like they truly belonged. He found it amazing that after ten long years of wandering, the hitokiri battousai, actually found a place such as that.

Sano slapped him hard on the back, snapping him back into reality. He managed not to drop his bundles and steadied himself, suddenly aware he was standing at the dojo gates. 

"What the hell are you staring at Kenshin," the gangster's voice boomed as he pushed open the gate, "Quit spacing off already, I'm hungry!"

Kenshin followed Sano into the yard, "I'm home!" he shouted.

Nothing. Only complete silence welcomed him. He tried again but with no avail.

He could vaguely remember Yahiko saying something about going to work at the Akabeko and coming home late, but he couldn't remember Kaoru mentioning anything about leaving the dojo today. Surely he wouldn't forget if she did tell him about any plans.

He followed Sano into the kitchen, surveying the grounds before him quietly. As he entered the kitchen, he set the groceries down and proceeded to check the bedrooms and training hall.

"Hey Kenshin," Sano's voice echoed from the kitchen, "Where's Jou-chan?"

Kenshin slid the door of Kaoru's room shut quietly and re-entered the kitchen, "Did you see a note?"

Sano frowned at the tone in Kenshin's voice but shook his head slowly.

It was far too late in the day for Kaoru to be out alone, dark was already beginning to claim the sky and it was not like her to leave with out notifying someone of where she was going or what she was doing.

Fear snaked through him, piercing his heart with icy tendrils and numbing his flesh to the bone. Slowly, it evolved itself into pure panic, more intense than any emotion he'd ever known. His mind forced a barrage of images through his skull, his entire past thrust upon him in a matter of seconds. Jineh, Saitoh, Aoshi, Shishio, Enishi, too many memories of battles that put the ones he cared for most into danger. Too many times his past managed to find him and forced him to fight for the sake of friendship and love. Something in his head cried out he was foolish for even imagining a man such as himself could find true peace and that his false sense of security made him far too careless.

His rationality exploded inside his head as the fierce protectiveness he closed off long ago raged in his veins at the slight possibility his woman, and what she now carried, could be in danger. _"Not again. Please, not again,"_ he thought violently.

"No. More." Each word his uttered was punctuated with a wicked hiss.

Sano stepped back from the samurai, _"Shit, he looks just like that time he fought Saitou,"_ Sano thought, _"What the hell is going on?"_ Sano was aware that the hitokiri in Kenshin would never truly die, it was a large part of his personality. Instead, Kenshin buried the hitokiri long ago into the depths of his mind, relying on a his new found peace to keep his heart free of the anger that allowed the killer to reside there, but now the Battousai stood before Sano, boarding on the verge of hysteria. _"This is the second time I've seen it this week,"_ he thought to himself, _"Is he losing control?"_

"Hey, Ken…" Sano started, but his words dropped out of the air as the sakabatou made a sharp hissing sound leaving its sheath. Kenshin stood poised, listening to a sound that only a trained killer could possibly hear.

Yahiko came flying into the kitchen, only to find his nose at the point of Kenshin's sword. "What the…" he stuttered, his eyes following the blade up its length until he met the golden gaze of the Battousai. The young boy froze, unable to move in his fear and confusion.

Sano quickly yanked Yahiko away from the sword, crushing him in his arms, "What the hell is your problem," he shouted, "Shit Kenshin, you could have killed him!" He pushed the boy behind him.

The swordsman's brow twitched slightly, "I've got to find Kaoru." With amazing speed he exited the kitchen a darted down the hall.

Yahiko clutched the back of Sano's jacket, trying to calm his trembling body and steady his watery legs. "What the hell just happened," he whispered.

Sano shook his head, just as bewildered and perplexed as the boy, "We better follow him. He's gone completely nuts this time."

Luckily, Kenshin did not make it any further than the dojo yard before Megumi and Karou came walking in, giggling, and lost in some girlish conversation. The two women stopped short upon seeing Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano. They slowly took in the distressed looks upon the two younger men's faces, and both gasped at Kenshin's fierce scowl. The amber glint bore into the women, and they glanced at each other in confusion.

"What's going on here," Kaoru asked, eyeing the sword that hung slack in Kenshin's hand. She could not longer see his face, his head had dropped to his chest and red bangs shadowed his features, yet she could almost taste the hostility that emulated from his body. "Kenshin?" She stepped forward slowly, noting Sano's brief movement to stop her.

Her voice sent Kenshin crashing back to reality as relief replaced his heated panic. He moved quickly to her, enveloping her in a compressing embrace, his sword falling to the ground with a sharp clang. He could not control the tremors that rocked him as he held her tightly, thanking the gods that she was okay. He did not care if the others witnessed him behaving like a terrorized child, all that mattered was his Kaoru alive and unharmed along with… "The baby, " he whispered, moving a hand to touch her belly.

Kaoru stood motionless in his arms, trying to piece together just what went on to cause Kenshin's irrational fear. She had never seen him so unnerved before and it was apparent something had frightened him to the point of absolute panic. It was not like her samurai to loose his head in such a way, but whatever it was, it had the power to recall the hitokiri from the depths of his mind. 

She pulled away from him, but fingered the collar of his gi, "Kenshin, tell me what happened." Her voice was gentle and coaxing, like a mother assuring her child that he would not be punished for speaking the truth.

Kenshin grasped the hands that ran along his collar and pulled them to his chest, "Gone…you…the baby…I thought," he managed to choke out.

Kaoru felt her heart break for him. She couldn't possibly understand what it was to live in a life of pain and tears for so long, then be handed opportunity to taste the complete opposite, only to live in constant fear that it could suddenly be ripped away. The thought never occurred to her that Kenshin would be unable to separate the two very different lives he had lived. His hitokiri days still haunted him and over shadowed his new happiness with worries, never really allowing him to obtain true peace in his heart. The new events of his life compounded his fears, and the stakes were suddenly higher with his child growing inside her. He allowed the battousai to emerge from the depths of his mind in the form of fierce protectiveness for his new family.

"Oh, Kenshin," she sighed, ignoring the yellow glint in his eyes as she cupped his face in her hands, "You have to stop doing this to yourself. Look, we're fine, see?" She held her arms out to make her point clear. 

"I came home and you were gone, " he started, his voice quiet, but shaken, "I was afraid…" He could not bring himself to finish his words, even speaking them was too painful. He could not bear the thought of someone taking his soon to be wife and child away from him. It happened twice before, once with Tomoe, another with Kaoru, a third time would surely split his spirit in two.

Kaoru put her hands on her hips and took a more authoritative tone with him, knowing how stubborn her swordsman could be when he got a notion in his head. "Kenshin, you can't be with me all hours of the day. I'll let you know right now, if I have to come home to things like this each time I decided to go out on my own, I may very well borrow Megumi's leash and lead you around like a misbehaving puppy." She was partially serious, the fright he had given her tonight was enough to make any woman leery of leaving her man unattended for any length of time.

Kenshin hung his head, knowing her words rang true. He could not follow her around like a shadow all day, nor would that be fair. He wanted to protect her, not drive her insane.

"Silly baka," she whispered, "Stop this nonsense, or you'll drive all three of us mad." She pulled him close and felt him relax against her hair, sighing deeply.

Sano watched the couple, completely astounded how the tiny woman scolded the battousai like a delinquent child. Even more shocking was how he stood there, unmoving, allowing himself to be subdued by her chiding words. Sano shook his head, deciding that the gods indeed had a strange sense of humor.

Yahiko, on the other hand, moved closer to the couple, his brows knitted together in deep thought. "What's this about a baby?"

Kenshin and Kaoru froze, while Megumi's hand flew to her mouth.

__

Gak! I had the hardest time writing this chapter and I still hate it! I swear, I was ankle deep in wadded up paper by the time I finally decided just to type it out and leave it alone…so don't hate me for a horrid chapter, I've already been punished enough! J

The biggest fear in a new parent's life is losing the child, even if it's not born yet. To those who have kids, we all know what new worries a baby brings (along with the joy)….I'm not going to do too much explaining here, in fear I make things worse, but I apologize for the length of this chapter, I planned on cutting it in half, but in my frustration I decided to leave it be and get it all over with….LOL….There will be more to come…. 


	5. Chapter 5

__

I sincerely apologize to everyone who tried to read chapter four when it was all messed up (sorry Susan!) I had to retype the entire thing so there are a ton of spelling errors in that chapter, but I decided not to edit in fear of my Word program changing the text on me again…talk about a long night full of "Oro Oro Oro's" hee hee, kidding…Thanks so much for your reviews and keep them coming! 

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own RK, never will, and I have no money…I just like to write stories about my favorite manga….

Chapter 5

Sano looked back and forth between Kenshin and Kaoru, "What? Did you say 'baby'?" His eyes traveled down Kaoru's slender frame, lingering for a moment on her belly. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and met Kenshin's gold and violet gaze, "You didn't knock up Jou-chan, did you, Kenshin?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as Kaoru leaned heavily into his arms. He could feel her hot tears on his chest, "Sano," he warned.

Megumi stalked up and bashed the thug across the back of his head with amazing force. "I swear, you're the most insensitive lurch I've ever met! If you got any more stupid, your head would implode!" She whacked him again for good measure, then grabbed the protesting Sano by the front of his coat, dragging him to the dojo. "I'm going to make some tea, " she called out, "I think we all need to have a talk in the training hall."

Yahiko gulped at the lady doctor's fearsome display and decided it best to make himself useful and he darted off to the hall to clean it up.

Left alone in the shadows of the yard, Kenshin pulled Kaoru close to him, one hand stroking her soft hair. He nuzzled the dark strands, inhaling the sweet scent that clung to them, and closed his eyes. _"What have I done?"_ he thought, feeling the sticky wetness of his beloved's tears on his bare skin. "Kaoru," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." He could not bear to be the cause of her sorrow and pain, yet his irrational actions were no doubt to blame. Even worse, he could not explain to her where the severe reaction to her sudden absence came from, for he himself didn't fully understand it.

Kaoru leaned against him, her hands balled to her chest. Being angry with him for his senseless outburst would not remove the damage that was done. She could not muster the strength to shout at him and in her heart, she knew that would not be fair.

The man she fell in love with was one who lived his life through the eyes of passion. He had trained himself with amazing precision to use reason and wits before succumbing to the ardor that drove his soul. Yet, even that discipline was lost to the fire when he felt something dear to him was threatened. She could not slight him for being who and what he was. 

She reminded herself that she chose to love him for himself and everything that he stood for. This included the reasonable, level headed, yet slightly witless rurouni, as well as the amber eyed and intensely fervid battousai that lived now only to protect what he felt was his. Somewhere between the two stood Himura Kenshin, always teetering in the balance of peace and madness, waiting for a situation to arise that would make him choose.

"It's okay, Kenshin. We got into this together, remember," she finally replied, her voice cracking slightly.

Kenshin shook his head, refusing to allow her to take any part of the blame. He broke his vow, and jeopardized the honor of the Kamyia name through his foolish actions. "No," he whispered in her ear. The blame was his, and his alone.

Kaoru pulled away, staring at him with reddened eyes, "Kenshin, it took two of us to get me pregnant, and I was a willing partner. That makes us both at fault. So don't you dare go blaming yourself for this mess."

She was in no mood to deal with his stubbornness now and she glared hard into the violet and gold flecked eyes. 

Kenshin's shoulders sagged and he held his hand out in offering, "Aa, kioshii, lets go speak with the others," he replied, silently hoping they would understand.

********

"So you mean to tell me that busu over there is going to be a mom?" Yahiko pointed a finger at Kaoru, who sat quietly as her friends discussed the situation. The boy scrunched up his face and gave Kenshin a disgusted look, "The poor kid," he muttered.

"Yahiko!" Megumi snapped, "This isn't the time to be fooling around!" The doctor wasn't particularly keen on the idea of the youngster being involved in such an adult conversation, but it couldn't be helped. He had to be made aware of how important it was to keep things quiet. "Yahiko, the Kamyia family name could be in jeopardy if this leaves the dojo. Not only would that affect Kaoru, but you too."

Sano leaned back against the wall, one knee drawn up and his eyes closed, "If you ask me, they should have thought of that before they did the deed."

"Sano!" Megumi shouted, motioning to a blushing Yahiko.

The fighter cracked an eye at the doctor, "Not that it really matters to me that Jou-chan is pregnant," he continued, "I think a couple of kids would do them both some good." He looked at Kenshin and sat forward, "I just want to know why they didn't feel like they could trust us to know what's going on."

Kenshin could see the hurt look in Sano's face and suddenly realized he had no way to explain why he and Karou felt it necessary to hide the truth from their closest friends. He literally trusted Sano with his life, and the man had shown him the meaning of true friendship. He even left Yahiko to care for his most precious possession when he battled Shishio. There was no way he couldn't have confidence in them. "Sano, I…we…," he started.

"Was it because you felt you couldn't trust us Kenshin?" Sano shouted, his words harsh and angry, "Do you honestly think that little of us that we couldn't keep our mouths shut about this?"

"No, it's not like that," Kenshin replied quietly, feeling ashamed for betraying their friendship and doubting their convictions.

Kaoru's voice cut through the hostility and silenced the two men, "Sano, don't be angry with Kenshin. It's not that we didn't trust you two, we just felt it was safer if fewer people knew. That's all it was." 

She gave him a pleading look and he relaxed again against the wall, "You should have known your secret was safe with us Jou-chan. We are a family you know. No one in this room would do anything to jeopardize your family's good name."

Kaoru nodded, knowing his words were nothing but the truth. They were a family, a strange one, but indeed a family bound by love, respect, and the experiences they had shared together. Sano's indignant reaction to their deception was justified and she didn't blame him for being angry with them. "This was a shock to us as well, we are still trying to cope with news. Everything is so…confusing right now." She tried not to choke as she spoke, and fought to hold back the tears that threatened to fall again.

Kenshin bowed his head, "I planned on telling everyone tomorrow that Kaoru and I are to be married in two weeks time. If we are married quickly, no one will ever know that our child was conceived before the vows were finalized. I have faith that you two will keep the secret inside these walls." He watched as everyone agreed and he suddenly felt very tired. The weight of the day's events compiled along with the stress of the entire week drained him of every last ounce of energy. He sighed softly and rubbed his neck. All he could think about was crawling into bed and losing himself to a dreamless sleep.

"So it's settled. Not a word leaves this dojo," Megumi stood up, taking charge of the meeting, "Ken-san, you look positively exhausted, why don't you get some rest while Kaoru and I make some dinner for these two lug heads."

"No, no," Kenshin started, though the idea did sound extremely enticing.

"Doctor's orders," Megumi stated, pointing for him to leave the room in the direction of his bed.

He glanced at Kaoru, who nodded her agreement.

**********

Sano took a bite out of the rice ball he held in his hand, watching Kaoru as she pushed the rice and vegetables around with her chopsticks, noting she had hardly eaten a bite of it. "Aren't you suppose to be eating for two now?" he asked through a mouth full of food.

Megumi rolled her eyes at his horrific table manners, but Kaoru just smiled.

"Don't worry about a thing, Jou-chan, we'll all protect you. Your secret is safe with us," Sano took another bite and continued, "Now eat up. I don't want that kid being as scrawny as his dad."

"Like that's going to happen," Yahiko muttered. He pictured the small, incredibly thin samurai and the even smaller Kaoru in his head, "The kid doesn't stand a chance."

Megumi frowned at the two men, "What's this 'he' business? The baby could very well be a girl."

Sano rolled his eyes, "A man like Kenshin having girls? No way! That just doesn't sound right to me."

Megumi's face turned a bright, angry red, "Of all the sexist, ridiculous things!"

"I think Sano has a point, " Yahiko interjected.

The argument ignited and Kaoru could not help but smile as her friends bickered over the possible gender of the baby. She really hadn't given it much thought herself since she was still trying to absorb the reality of the event going on inside her. Somehow hearing them talk so casually about the baby made it seem more real to her. She wondered if Kenshin had given any thought to such things. They really hadn't talked too much about their upcoming child, maybe it was time that they start.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it doesn't look like that old hag over there," she heard Yahiko say.

There was a loud crash as the boy's face hit the tray in front of him. Kaoru rubbed her hands together and turned to the group, "I'm tired," she stated, "I'm going to bed. Yahiko, I assume you'll clean up the kitchen tonight."

*********

She did not bother to go to her own room, there was no need to slink around in the shadows of her own home any longer. It was one less burden she had to carry and it held a definite satisfaction.

She slid open the door quietly, not wanting to disturb the swordsman who slept inside. She saw how tired he was during the brief discussion this evening and knew he pushed himself far beyond the lines of exhaustion with all the excitement.

Her brows arched in surprise when she saw his futon, un-mess and clearly not slept in, in the middle of the room. Long ago, such a sight would have caused her to panic in fear that he had left her and returned to his wandering ways. A notion such as that was ludicrous now, he would never leave her, he couldn't, and Kaoru knew it.

She stepped into the room, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. A dark shadow in the corner caught her eye and she tiptoed across the floor carefully to get a better look.

He slept against the wall, one knee raised slightly, his head dipping to his chest. One of his arms encircled the sword that was propped across his shoulder. _"Old habits die hard,"_ Kaoru thought to herself.

She watched the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders and the occasional twitch of his fingers that held the sheath of the sword in a loose grip. His sleep was so sound he had not the slightest clue she stood over him. Kaoru knew it was a rare moment to catch him so vulnerable and off guard, but the sight of him sleeping so soundly filled her with contentment. She decided to leave him be for the evening and quietly retrieved a blanket from his futon.

As she carefully draped the material around his shoulders, his eyes fluttered open and a hand caught her wrist. The movement startled her for a moment, but she quickly smiled as she gazed into the violet and amber depths of his eyes._ "So battousai, even now you still linger,"_ she thought, _"No he's always here, watching over us."_

She pulled her hand away from his grasp and stroked his cheek, watching as those amazingly intense eyes closed at her touch. "I'm sorry for waking you. I didn't want you to catch cold."

He moved his hand to cover her own, pressing her palm closer to his cheek, "I'm never cold when you are near me," his voice was husky with sleep, but Kaoru detected a hint of desire in its tone.

"My silly rurouni, battousai, husband-to-be," she teased, "You can barely keep your eyes open." Even a man of Kenshin's prestige had his limits.

He regarded her curiously. She never called him by the killer's name, but in doing it just now, she solidified her exceptance of that particular part of him. He felt himself smile a feral smile, something the rurouni never allowed himself to do, "Who says my eyes have to be open," he replied wickedly, mischief dancing in the fading violet of his eyes. 

With lightening speed, he had his woman in his arms and carried her to his bed, ignoring her halfhearted protests.

*********

The two lovers lay in a tangle of blankets and clothing. Kenshin's head rested on Kaoru's chest, relishing the tingling sensations that ran through his limbs as she played with his unbound hair. He sighed in contentment as a foggy drowsiness consumed him.

"Kenshin?" Her soft voice tumbled through the sleepy mists, muffled by his tiredness.

"Hmm?" he replied lazily.

"Have you thought…" she paused, looking for the right words, "Do you…" She failed again and made a sound in frustration.

Kenshin's eyes opened and he moved to see her face, "What is it kioshii?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she blurted out.

"Oro?"

"Sano and Yahiko said you'd want a boy. They think a girl wouldn't suit you."

Kenshin smiled softly, running his fingers across her stomach, "They said that did they?" He really hadn't thought too much about it, "A girl would suit me just fine, Kaoru," he replied.

Kaoru smiled and kissed him gently before nestling into the crook of his arm. 

__

Whew….another chapter done…another one to type, but I'll do that tomorrow…this fic is turning out to be longer than I expected, I hope you all don't mind…(Sweatdrop), but I promise it will wrap up soon….then I have a new idea…*insert evil laugh here* Okay, I really need some sleep….


	6. Chapter 6

__

I fixed the chapters today so that CHAPTER 2 actually came after CHAPTER 1…I have no idea how they got out of order, but I never was one for numbers…They are still labeled wrong…chapter 3 is chapter 2 and vice versa…okay, I'm confusing my self now, but trust me, they are in order…This is sort of a filler chapter, so I'm sorry if it's a little boring, but I didn't feel like I could just jump ahead to the next major part of the story….don't kill me!!! *dodging tomatoes* You guys are fantastic and too kind with the reviews, Thank you so much, and keep them coming!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 6

"Mou!" Kaoru stamped her foot like an angry child, "This still doesn't look right," she muttered as she undid the mass of hair piled on her head. She picked up the brush and furiously raked it through the dark locks, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Kaoru! Don't do that!" Megumi shouted, grabbing the wooden brush from the angry girl, "And for God's sake stop crying! You don't want to look like an idiot on your wedding day!"

That was enough to push Kaoru over the edge and her tears began to fall, "Why do you think I'm so upset Megumi!" She made a sweeping gesture to her hair, "I look ridiculous!"

Megumi took a deep breath and gritted her teeth, "You look fine Kaoru, besides, Ken san would love you if you were wearing a potato sack. I think your problem in nerves." Megumi looked the sniffling girl over, _"And being pregnant,"_ she thought.

Megumi prayed they could make it through the day with out any troubles or serious disturbances. The past two weeks had flown by and nobody bothered to question the couple's sudden decision to marry. It really didn't surprise the doctor too much, most people she heard talking had expressed that it was about time to two of them exchanged vows, knowing that the red haired swordsman had lived in the dojo with Kaoru for quite sometime now and they both expressed interest in one another.

She re-did the young brides hair, warning her not to touch it again, then pointed to her new kimono. "Go get dressed, your carriage will be here soon."

Kaoru shot Megumi an icy glare and retrieved the dress from its rack, slipping behind the changing screen.

Megumi smiled when the girl emerged. Kaoru looked absolutely stunning in the shimmering violet kimono with off white sakura petals and butterflies adorning the hem and trailing up her back. With her hair piled on her head, a few loose tendrils escaping the silvery pins, her amazingly beautiful eyes seemed much larger and brighter. "You look fantastic," Megumi whispered.

A faint smile played across the girl's lips, "Really?"

Megumi sighed again, "Of course you do silly idiot!"

Kaoru's face began to scrunch again and Megumi put her hands over her face in exasperation, _"Seven more months,"_ her mind screamed. 

A loud banging on the door made the two women jump, "Hey busu! The carriage is here! Hurry up!"

"Okay," Megumi replied, shoving the girl out the door.

Kaoru stumbled out into the blinding sunlight, aware of the numerous eyes watching her. She could see the faces of all her friends who had come to see the soon to be wed couple off to the shrine. Her heart leapt with joy and excitement and she felt her cheeks redden.

A warm hand touched her shoulder and she turned to stare at her husband to be. Her breath sucked in as she witnessed him at his finest. The gi he wore was the deepest of purples, lined with a soft cream color. The striking color allowed his violet eyes to shine with a severe intensity and Kaoru shivered as they looked her up and down. She noted that even his white hakama and tabi were strikingly crisp with newness. She was indeed a lucky woman to be marrying a man of this much beauty.

She smiled and touched the flame red locks that were tied into a high ponytail upon his head, "You look nice," she breathed.

A smile played on his lips, "So do you."

"Hey! Save that for later!" Yahiko shouted from the crowd.

Kaoru gave him a nasty look and Kenshin just laughed, "He's right, we have to get going kioshii." He extended his hand and they walked slowly to the awaiting carriage, smiling and laughing as their friends called out well wishes. 

After helping Kaoru into the carriage, he turned to Megumi, "We'll return shortly," he told her.

Megumi nodded, "Congratulations Ken san. Don't worry about a thing, the chicken head and I will take care of things here."

Kenshin smiled his thank you and closed the door behind him.

*********

The ceremony that legally bound them as husband and wife only lasted a matter of minutes, but for some reason Kaoru couldn't help to feel like they had been standing there for eternity. She squirmed next to Kenshin, shifting from foot to foot, excitement bubbling inside her. _"I'm actually getting married," _she kept thinking over and over. It was almost too much for her and Kenshin took her hand to still her.

********

Kaoru looked out the window of the carriage as they made the journey home. _"Married,"_ she thought, _"To Kenshin." _She smiled out the window in contentment. It all seemed so surreal, being married and a baby on the way. She now had what all women wanted, maybe they didn't come in the usual order, but she did have them to, say the least. She thanked the gods for allowing her to marry the man she loved, instead of being sent away to a strange home, with strange people, and bound to a strange man, like so many other women in her country.

She briefly wondered what kind of man her father would have chosen for her, and smiled, _"I chose a man you'd be pleased with father." _She had no doubt in her mind, Kenshin was they type of husband, and more so, than her father could ever hoped for his daughter. He would be smiling on her this day. On them. Regardless of their mistakes.

She turned back to gaze at Kenshin, who sat opposite of her, his eyes closed, but not asleep, and a small smile across his lips. _"He looks so peaceful now,"_ Kaoru thought. She let her eyes memorize the delicate line on his slightly upturned nose, his child like mouth, and the thick, long lashes that dusted his cheeks. She noted how his skin was smooth and milky white, not a wrinkle to give away his age.

She often wondered about his parents and which of them had granted him his exotic features. His mother perhaps, a red haired, violet eyed foreign beauty? Maybe. Kenshin's features were so delicate, he could easily be mistaken for a woman at a distance. Or maybe his father was a transient from another country, who married an oriental beauty, though Kaoru would never know. Kenshin did not remember much of his family and what he did recall, he didn't speak of often.

A violet eye cracked open, making Kaoru aware that she was staring far to hard at her new husband. She flushed and turned away in embarrassment.

*******

It was shortly after dark when they returned to the dojo. Their friends, tired of waiting for the newlyweds to return, had started the party early. The festivities were in full bloom as they stepped foot into the yard.

A hearty cheer greeted them and the couple blushed. 

"It's about damn time!" Sano shouted above the roar.

The women swarmed Kaoru, fussing over her beautiful kimono and congratulating her on her nuptials. She continued to blush furiously as the questions and comments bombarded her from all sides. She turned to Kenshin and cast him a nervous glance, only to be dragged away by a giggling Misao. "You have to tell us ALL about it!" she squealed.

Sano and a couple of his friends from down town approached Kenshin, who was now standing alone in the yard. All the other guests had herded themselves back into the hall to continue the party. The extremely intoxicated gangster clapped his friend on the back and shoved a jug of sake into his hands.

"Oro?"

"You've only been married for two hours, you can't claim to be dead yet!" Sano scoffed, "Come on Kenshin, you have a challenge waiting for you inside!"

Kenshin sighed and followed the men into the hall, stepping carefully over the body of Yahiko that barred the door. Kenshin grimaced at the sight of the hall, which was a complete mess. The bodies of Okina and Dr. Gensi were propped up in the corner, several of the policemen Kenshin had worked with sat in a circle, playing drinking games, and the noise was outrageous as people laughed at talked amongst each other. Food and sake bottles lay spread out across the floor and Kenshin could only guess who would be cleaning it up in the morning. The reception party was supposed to be a small one, consisting of only their closest friends, but there were some faces Kenshin didn't even know. "Sano, who are all these people?" he asked curiously.

The gangster shrugged, "You're popular. People heard you and Jou-chan were getting married and they just started showing up," he shoved the samurai to the ground, "You gonna pick that jug up or not?"

The man was not going to take no for an answer, so Kenshin picked up the sake, silently cursing himself for not having the resolve to refuse a drink like Aoshi or Saitoh, then cursing his master for teaching him how to drink. He took a deep breath and tipped the jug to his lips, allowing the fluid to drain down his throat. He crashed the bottle to the floor, catching his breath as the fiery alcohol warmed his flesh. 

"Pretty good," Sano grinned, putting another jug in front of him.

********

It was the wee hours of the morning before Kenshin managed to stagger his way to his room. His feet felt like lead and he had to focus hard to get them to move they way he wanted them too. _"Okay, I can do this,"_ he caught himself thinking. He was drunk almost beyond reason, and any normal man would have found a corner to drop in, but the ties that bound his heart led him to the safety to his bed.

He stumbled while trying to remove his tabi, making an awful lot of noise catching himself in mid fall on the wall in a desperate attempt to maintain his balance. His fuzzy mind pleaded, to who ever cared to listen, that he had not disturbed his Kaoru's rest. He put a hand to his head, trying to force the spinning in his brain to stop.

Kaoru's giggle danced out of the blackness, "Do you need some help?"

She lit a lamp in the corner and nearly burst out laughing at the state of her poor husband. The one sock he managed to remove dangled in his hand as he leaned against the wall for support, the other was still very much on his foot, while his gi had fallen down around his elbows. He looked like a child who was trying to dress himself for the first time.

Kaoru bit back the laughter, but could not subdue the maddening grin that plastered itself across her face, "Lets get you to bed baka." She helped him to the futon and pushed him down onto the mattress, pulling off his other sock and untucking his gi. He sighed as she pulled his hair free of the high ponytail.

He allowed her to manipulate his limbs like a rag doll as she removed his clothing. He didn't mind her muffled giggles and teasing words, he actually liked the idea of her undressing him.

"Kenshin, why in God's name are you smiling like that?" he heard her say as she tugged at the ties of his hakama.

He didn't bother to look at her as he replied, "Keep tugging and you'll find out kioshii."

__

Sorry for the state of this chapter…I wrote it to transition into the next half of the story, so I didn't do a lot of detail. As luck would have it, I had a brainstorm the other day…uh oh…you'll just have to wait and see…hopefully I don't bore you too much. I really really really wanted to put Hiko into the party scene, but I decided against it, since I didn't think it would fit in too much in this type of story….Hiko just doesn't strike me as the type to leave home very often…hmm, he sounds like me…maybe that's why I like him so much….LOL He'll be in my next fic though….I can't wait to start writing it! On to the next chapter….if your still with me after this horrible display!!!


	7. Chapter 7

__

Never mind what I said about wrapping this up soon…it's not going to happen for a few more chapters…* banging head on keyboard * Bao Blossom, I've been pregnant so I know what it's like first hand ;-) as for my rapid chapter upload, let say I have a lot of time on my hands right now…I've become obsessed with finishing this fic, and have totally neglected my other work Beyond Darkness, which I'm trying to illustrate…sigh, that's okay though…this fic is fun to write and you all are so encouraging…I plan to do another one after this, but probably not quite as long (I always tell myself that, but I don't think I'm capable of writing a one shot)…anyhoo, on with the story! Oh, and I'm fairly certain there's some OOC in this chapter…but then again, we've never seen KandK in this type of situation…so I wrote it on how I thought they might react….hopefully it worked out okay….(sweatdrop)

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 7

"Yahiko! Your. Not. Paying. Attention!" Kaoru shouted, swinging her bokken with each word, "Mou!" She connected with the last shout and sent the boy flying and his sword crashing to the floor with a noisy clatter.

The dark haired youth groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor, rubbing the back of his neck in pain, "Gee busu," he muttered, "Not so hard! You don't have to kill me you know!"

"Not yet anyway. I intend to knock that arrogance right out of your thick little head!" The tip of her wooden sword made a threatening click as it tapped against the floor.

Yahiko eyed his instructor wearily, _"She's in one of her moods,"_ he thought to himself. He regarded her carefully as he retrieved his sword from the corner.

Kaoru's blue eyes blazed at him and her face was set in a fierce scowl. She leaned heavily on her sword, her other hand resting in the curve of her back. Even at the end of her fourth month of pregnancy, Kaoru was capable of giving Yahiko a beating if it suited her. "I swear, you have been slacking off for weeks now! Did you leave your brain in bed or something?" she barked.

He scowled at the girl but did not bother to reply. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he just couldn't raise his sword against a pregnant woman, especially her. His training sessions became daily beatings the week after Kaoru and Kenshin's wedding, and Kaoru became increasingly brutal with each passing day, noting how he only half heartedly put any effort into the training sessions. In the back of his head was a looming fear, one she didn't seem to understand, there was always a possibility something could go horribly wrong and she could get hurt.

Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi all expressed their displeasure at the idea of her continuing their practices. Each one aware that all it would take is a bad connection, a bad fall, a slow reflex too seriously injure her and the baby. Yet Kaoru insisted, stating that she could not allow her student to go untrained for seven months, and pointing out that she had indeed trained him during the first two months of her pregnancy with no troubles. She agreed to tone down the sparing, using instead slow motion techniques to illustrate the moves she was teaching him, but on occasion her temper got the better of her and she let him have it. Yahiko refused to defend himself and accepted the beatings.

She was becoming noticeably pregnant now, at least to those who lived in the dojo. Her stomach was no longer flat, and when she wore her yakuta, they could see the gentle slope of her belly below the ties. For some reason, her slightly bulging belly solidified Yahiko's determination not to take up the sword against her. The baby was far to real to him now and he could not bear to think of himself doing anything to hurt it.

"Are you going to pick that up or not?" she growled, motioning to his bokken.

"Kaoru," Yahiko pleaded.

The instructor gave him a funny look as he mentioned her name. She didn't need to ask him what was bothering him, and she felt a momentary lightening of her heart at his concern for her well being, but it was soon overshadowed by a distinct irritation. "Yahiko, if you can be bested by a pregnant woman, you need more practice that I could possibly give you."

She was sorry the instant the words left her mouth. The boy was a fine student and his current hesitance had nothing to do with his skill. His worry and concern for her well being was the only thing that caused his sword to falter, yet she could not bring her self to muster up an apology. She was tired of being coddled and pressed by watchful eyes. It was bad enough Kenshin hovered like a mother hen most days, Sano was almost as bad when he was around, and now her student was expressing the same reluctance. She could almost feel their disapproving looks crawling over her skin like ants when she didn't eat as much as they thought she should, if she tried to carry the laundry, when she practiced with Yahiko, or if she walked down to the river. It was a never-ending cycle of suffocation and she was tired of being treated like a toddler.

"Kaoru," a voice rang sharply from the doorway, "That wasn't necessary, was it?"

Kaoru turned to see Kenshin standing just inside the hall, his arms loaded with sheets and clothing, and a slight frown on his face.

She stared at him a moment, teetering on the edge of being apologetic or angry. She could see Yahiko staring at the floor, his pride wounded from her hurtful words. The boy worked hard to exceed her and Kenshin's expectations, yet she could not find the decency to apologize. "Mou!" she shouted, stalking across the floor of the dojo and pushing Kenshin out of her way.

Kenshin watched her go, his brows arched at her infuriated display, then turned back to the young samurai.

"She didn't mean it Yahiko," Kenshin offered softly, his wife's regret was not lost on his remarkable perception.

"I know Kenshin," he replied, "It's not that."

Kenshin set the laundry down, seeing that the boy needed to talk about what ever was eating away at his mind, "What is it then?" He motioned for the boy to sit down.

Yahiko dropped to the floor in a heap. He gingerly fingered the wood of his bokken, not sure of what to say.

The man that sat before him represented the embodiment of his inspiration. He admired and respected him more than any other person he knew and wanted nothing more than to gain his approval. Yet what he felt went far deeper than just commendation between two swordsmen, Kenshin had become much more than a fellow samurai had. He was the most important person in his life and the center of this little family. He was the only father figure Yahiko knew and he could not allow himself to disappoint this amazing man, nor could he do anything to disrupt his trust.

"What is it Yahiko," Kenshin asked again, his face puzzled.

The boys dark eyes looked fixedly upon Kenshin, "I can't do this anymore, " he stated.

Kenshin frowned, "Do what?" he pressed.

Yahiko let out an exasperated sigh and wished he were better with his words, "I can't train with Kaoru. I can't concentrate. It feels…wrong."

Kenshin sat back and closed his eyes. He had to agree with the boy on this one. He did not like the idea of his pregnant wife sparing, even in the minutest form, and training in the art of swordsmanship. It was too dangerous and Kaoru failed to see it that way. He left her be for the time being, but failed to foresee the affects it would have on her student. It didn't surprise Kenshin in the least that the youngster felt this way; he was full of pride and honor. Raising a sword against a pregnant woman went against every fiber in his being.

"If I hurt her, you'd be angry," he heard the boy say quietly.

Kenshin's eyes snapped open and he stared at the boy in front of him, "Yahiko, I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt Kaoru or my child." He remembered how this spirited young boy threw himself into the face of death several times for his own sake as well as his wife's, "Do you think I'm that quick to judge?"

Yahiko shook his head. He knew Kenshin could occasionally lose his rationality, but he was considerably levelheaded when it came to the matters that arose within their small family circle.

"I don't like Kaoru's disregard for the dangers of training any more than you do. It's difficult for her to admit her body is not going to allow her to do what she pleases and she's frustrated at the restrictions that have been put on her."

Yahiko cocked his head at Kenshin, briefly thinking how his instructor's "restrictions" had sent him spinning earlier, "Why does she have to be so stubborn?"

Kenshin laughed and patted his head, "You two have a lot in common."

The boy scowled, "Yah, whatever Kenshin, but what do I do? I can't tell her I refuse to practice with her anymore. She's my sensei."

Kenshin noted the desperation in Yahiko's voice, "Don't worry, I'll talk with Kaoru."

*********

Dinner was extremely tense at the Kamyia dojo that night. The food was served and eaten in a stony silence by the three residents. Only the sounds of chopsticks and dishes echoed in the kitchen. Even Yahiko ate his meal with strained reservation, excusing himself after one helping.

Kaoru picked at her food as well, shoving the rice around, glancing occasionally at Kenshin's melancholy expression. He gave her a simple greeting when she sat down for dinner, but had not looked at her since.

She knew the cause of his pensiveness was her malicious outburst earlier in the day. She had let her anger get the better of her and took it out on the nearest person available. She shouldn't have said what she did, but she was not sorry for being angry. They did not realize how much they smothered her, making her feel trapped and treating her like she was a helpless invalid. It was like she wasn't even human to them anymore, instead she had become a thing that needed to be put behind glass or packed away in a box of soft cloth.

Tears began to sting her eyes as the anger grew. She watched Kenshin sip his tea in silence, fieghning complete ignorance to her current state. _"He's deliberately ignoring me,"_ she thought. Her anger now fully sparked, she slammed her chopsticks down on the tray in front of her and pushed away her food, glaring at him.

Kenshin took another long drink of tea, closing his eyes as the steam caressed his brow. He could sense the rancor in Kaoru's spirit, crying out like a warrior to him. He was trained to battle from a young age, but those types of fights consisted of swords and weapons, the one brewing before him was of a totally different nature and he wasn't sure how to approach it. He never had, nor intended to, fight with Kaoru. The idea of being angry with her seemed impossible, but he was definitely displeased with her now. 

He could feel her eyes boring into his skull, like sharp daggers, the intense flare of her ki dancing around him, "Is there something you'd like to discuss, Kaoru?"

Kaoru grit her teeth at the flatness of his voice and how it made her feel inferior to him some how, "No," she hissed back.

Kenshin looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Is that so? You're clearly upset about something, kioshii. " He looked at her now, his eyes glinting a deep purple. When she didn't answer he took it upon himself to continue, "Does it have to do with what happened today in the dojo?"

Kaoru wanted to reach out and choke the life out of him. His voice was so calm, almost smug. She could feel her fists balling in her lap and she met his question with silence once again.

"Yahiko has a point Kaoru, " knowing that she was well aware of why the young swordsman was having such a hard time training with her, "and it's unfair of you to force him to train like this."

"Unfair! I'll tell you what's unfair!" she finally shouted, but Kenshin put his hand up to silence her.

"He cannot raise his sword against you Kaoru. He won't."

Kaoru felt her face go hot, "I am not a piece of pottery or fine china Kenshin. Why can't you all realize that?"

Kenshin set his cup down on the tray, " I know that Kaoru, but sword training is far too dangerous right now, even for a strong woman like you. I can't, and I won't allow it to continue."

__

"What did he just say?" her mind screamed. _"Do they think I'm a complete idiot and that I don't know when to stop. Does he think I'd intentionally put our child in danger?"_ Yes, she knew that training could be dangerous, but she had not sparred with Yahiko since the end of her second month, instead just going through the motions of a battle, memorizing the movements.

"Do you think I'm so irresponsible that I don't know my own limits? Do you have that little faith in me?" she yelled, her anger completely unleashed.

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he replied, his temper flaring slightly, but he bit his tongue.

"I see the way you all look at me when I'm doing something that isn't deemed 'appropriate' according to your standards. I can't carry the laundry, I can't fill the bath, I can't carry the water, I don't eat enough, I don't sleep enough. I'm constantly being told what to do and what not to do by you all. By people who have never even been pregnant to say the least! I'm a prisoner in my own home!" Kaoru took a deep breath, "Why don't you lock me in our room for the next four months!"

Kenshin stared at her in astonishment, he hadn't realized she felt so smothered. She hadn't said anything to anyone about it, especially not to him. _"Maybe she has, but you didn't listen,"_ something in his mind whispered. Had he been so wrapped up in his concern for her that he failed to notice her distress? Their actions only expressed how much they cared for her well being and were given with the best of intentions. "Kaoru, I…we…only want to take care of you. Maybe we got a little carried away. "

"Maybe?" Kaoru glared hard at him, "That's all you can say?"

Kenshin rubbed his temples, _"This isn't going well, "_ he thought. "Kaoru, I'm sorry for smothering you, but I must tell you I don't want you training anymore. Do it from the sidelines. I'll spar with him, you instruct." That sounded like a decent compromise to him, both sides won, and Yahiko surely wouldn't object. 

__

"What kind of half hearted apology was that?" Kaoru arched a brow and stood up, "You train Yahiko," she stated.

"What?"

"I'm tired," she replied, bowing formally, "May I be excused?" She didn't bother to wait for his answer as she turned and left the kitchen.

"Kaoru!" he shouted after her. 

***********

Sano came through the gates of the dojo, chewing on a fish bone, hands stuffed him his pockets, "Hey Kenshin," he called out in greeting to the swordsman who was furiously scrubbing the stains out of some article of clothing. As he approached he could see the intense scowl on the man's face, and the darkened circles under his eyes. "What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept a wink."

Kenshin gave him a sidelong glare and scrubbed the towel harder. He had no intention of telling the gangster that he spent the night on the porch, unable to sleep because of his argument with his wife. He could have gone to their room if he wished, but he much rather indure the cold of the night than the coldness he knew waited for him in his bed.

Sano gave his friend a strange look, but decided against pressing the matter further. The look in Kenshin's eyes was enough to kill someone, and the sword at his side didn't do anything to set Sano's mind at ease. "Okay," he muttered, "I think I'll go see if there's any food in the kitchen."

Inside the dojo, the gangster stumbled across a meditating Yahiko. The day was a strange one to say the least, Yahiko never took his meditations this seriously. Sano walked up behind him and issued the boy a swift kick. "Hey, what the hell is going on around here!"

Yahiko pushed himself off the floor and shot Sano a glare, dusting off his clothes in the process. "You don't want to know," he replied flatly.

Sano plopped down next to the boy, "Try me." This situation was far to intriguing to ignore.

Yahiko took a deep breath, cursing his tall friend's persistence, but deciding he'd better fill him in on the details. Sano had a knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, and making things incredibly worse in the process.

He started off with the previous day's events, the training room incident, his talk with Kenshin, and the tension at dinner. "And I heard Kaoru shouting last night after I left. They had an argument Sano," Yahiko shook his head in disbelief.

The gangster scratched his head, "Wow, where was I when this all happened," he muttered. A shouting Kaoru didn't surprise him in the least, but he could not picture the small samurai raising his voice at Jou-chan, but from what the boy had just told him, it was apparent words were exchanged. "Did you train with her today?"

Yahiko shook his head, "No, she didn't get up until really late, and left shortly after eating breakfast. They didn't even say a word to each other all morning…" the boy let his voice trail off, his face becoming tense with worry.

Sano rose and moved to the door, watching Kenshin thrash the laundry forcefully, totally oblivious to the world going on around him. "Huh," he shrugged, "That poor guy is fit to be tied." He did feel bad for his friend's current anguish, but found it slightly amusing. Kenshin normally hid his feelings so well, but this time he'd encountered something he wasn't certain how to deal with, and his normally cool persona was shattered.

"This isn't funny Sano," Yahiko shouted, noting the slight smirk on the gangster's face.

Sano laughed quietly, "Don't worry Yahiko. Married people fight, it will all blow over."

"Maybe," the boy sighed. Kaoru did apologize to him before she left. It was simple apology, with no explanations, and he couldn't help to worry that she was somehow angry with him as well, "I think this is all my fault," he muttered.

Sano looked at the boy, "Nah, don't worry about it, Yahiko. This is between them." He gestured to the man in the yard, "So, where did Jou-chan go?"

"The Akabeko," Yahiko replied.

********

Kenshin hung the last of the laundry out to dry, his fingers pruny and raw from the rigorous efforts of his chore. This was the first time in a long while that he didn't enjoy doing the laundry. As he was washing, the argument played over and over again in his head like a bad dream, and the more he thought about it, the more muddled his emotions became.

He was absolutely perplexed, he never intended the conversation to get so out of hand, and he couldn't believe he had actually raised his voice at Kaoru. He didn't think he was capable of such a thing and his heart was heavy at the thought. He tried to explain his concerns to her and offer a compromise, but his words only made her angrier. _"You didn't explain anything to her, you idiot,"_ his mind howled, _"You 'told' her what to do and didn't even bother to ask what was bothering her."_

At the time, his words seemed like good ones, perfectly logical in his mind. _"Logical, but insensitive,"_ he heard himself think. His master told him once that the minds of women were driven by emotion, and logic had no place in their vocabulary. Kenshin grimaced at the memory, _"Your more like a woman than just in looks, boy,"_ his master had laughed. He knew women's minds worked differently, and he couldn't possibly try to figure out what went on inside the private thoughts of his wife. All he was aware of was his need to protect her and her happiness.

__

"Looks like your doing a good job," his mental beating continued, _"Your worries have blinded you again, and you failed to see you were making her unhappy." _The thought frightened him and he was aware that he had no idea how to make things right again. He feared his oversight and insensitivity had scarred the unique bond he and his wife shared, and he worried she would not look at him in the same light ever again. 

He could feel a lump welling inside his throat and he sat down on the porch with a thump, Kaoru's words echoing in his skull, _" …I'm constantly being told what to do and what not to do by you all. By people who have never even been pregnant to say the least! I'm a prisoner in my own home…". _He had to admit her words were true, he did watch her carefully and he would never know what it was like to carry a child. 

He had no idea what a pregnant woman was capable of, but for some reason he felt she was more fragile now than in the past. The life inside her was so precious to him it almost hurt. Each time he gazed at the gentle swell of her rapidly growing belly he felt an intense need to protect and nurture what lay nestled inside there. It was almost a primal response, fierce and aggressive, _"She is mine. The child in her is mine. Mine and mine alone."_ Those feelings alone were enough to send him spiraling into an amber fire deep inside his heart. His woman was no longer just his woman, she represented something far more to him. She was carrying a gift inside her that he never dared to dream of having through out his entire life, and he would die to protect that.

His mind suddenly cried out to him to go find her, bring her home, she had strayed to far from him. Kenshin fought the golden haze, reminding himself that it was his over-protectivness that drove Kaoru away from him in the first place, and to seek her out right now would only push her further from him. He rested himself against a porch beam, glaring hard into the yard of the dojo, willing himself to stay put for the time being.

**********

Kaoru sat in the back of the Akabeko, quietly tucked away in a booth from all the normal commotion of the restaurants other patrons. She nibbled on the food and sipped the tea Tae generously put before her, not really feeling hungry, but unable to deny the doe eyed woman's compassionate gesture.

"You aren't eating much, Kaoru," Tae noticed quietly.

Kaoru shot her menacing look, "I came here to get away from that Tae san," she replied hotly.

Tae swallowed at the glint in the woman's eyes, "I'm sorry Kaoru, I only meant that it may make you feel better if you had something in your stomach."

Kaoru sighed and put down her cup, "I'm sorry Tae. I shouldn't be so touchy." She knew Tae's intentions were only for the best and her friend did not like seeing her in this state.

Kaoru had come to the restaurant near tears, giving poor Tae and Tsubame quite the fright. She managed to tell the women the story about the confrontation she and Kenshin had the night before, causing both of them to look at each other in surprise. The idea of Kenshin raising his voice at his wife seemed preposterous, and neither of them could picture the mild mannered rurouni in a shouting match with a woman.

Seeing her friends dejected look, Tae smiled and patted the girls hand, "It'll be okay Kaoru. I'm sure if you just talk with him, he'll understand."

Kaoru shook her head, "I don't know Tae," remembering the cold tone of his voice, "He was actually angry…with me." Her lower lip trembled slightly, "He didn't even come to bed last night."

Tae gave her a sympathetic look, "People get angry with each other Kaoru, but it doesn't mean they love one another any less." The dark eyed woman stood, smoothing her dress and returned to her work, quietly directing Tsubame to get Kaoru some more tea.

Kaoru put her hands in her lap, left alone with her thoughts. She knew in her heart that Tae was right and it was foolish to think that she and Kenshin would never disagree. Yet as comforting as the thought was, it still didn't ease the pain she felt in heart now, nor did it offer any solutions to the current problem. 

She wanted to go home and pretend it never happened, but that wouldn't fix anything, and it would only postpone another argument for the time being. She was afraid to talk with him though, imagining that if she now tried to address the issues at hand he would ignore her plight or shun her in some way. 

She wanted Kenshin to realize she was not some helpless girl, incapable of making responsible decisions or completing simple, everyday tasks. If peasant women could work the fields in this state, she could surely clean the dojo, carry water and bring back groceries. What made her so different than them?

She was willing to give up Yahiko's training for the time being, though she worried the boys skills would become dull with out proper instruction. Kenshin was more than capable of sparring with him, but he was not trained in the Kamiya Kasshin style and would not know how to walk him through any of the techniques. The young samurai had trained so hard to get to where he was now, it seemed unfair to make his stop suddenly.

Kaoru sighed and finished the rest of her tea. It was getting late and she still had to pick up some things at the market before returning to the dojo. The idea of fresh fish for dinner really appealed to her for some reason, and she wanted to pick up some vegetables as well. She put some money on the table, smiling sheepishly when she caught Tae's disapproving look. "Put it on Sano's tab," she teased and the waitress rolled her eyes.

In her hurry to get the fish she suddenly wanted so badly, she failed to see the figure on the other side of the door. The impact nearly knocked her to the floor, but strong hands shot out, catching her before she fell. "Kaoru san!" Tae shouted in surprise, running over to her friend.

"Kaoru? Kamyia Kaoru?" a deep, yet youthful voice asked curiously.

__

Maybe I should have made this into two stories….nah….it wouldn't sound right if I did that…Kenshin and Kaoru arguing? I think it's possible…all people have disagreements with each other, but I didn't want to make the fight into a screaming yelling match…I don't see Kenshin behaving that way at all, so I hope it came off okay…as anyone can tell, I'm a battousai fan…though I don't really see him as a separate person from Kenshin. I think he's just the more passionate side of the same man…I could ramble on forever about this subject…anyway! Thanks again for reading and I hope you all stay tuned…


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 8

Kaoru managed to steady herself in the arms that grasped her shoulders. She stared at the dark haired young man, trying to remember where she'd seen his face before, a slight tickle in her mind telling her that she knew him from somewhere.

"Shinichi Kosaburou?" she finally asked, peering closer at the man, suddenly realizing he was dressed in a crisp police officers uniform.

"Hai, Kamyia san," Shinichi replied, startled that she recognized him, "I apologize for almost knocking you over!"

Kaoru straightened her kimono and smiled, "It's not Kamyia anymore Shinichi san, it's Himura, and don't worry about it, I should have been paying more attention." It was true, she wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around her, her fretful mind was busy elsewhere. She shook off her thoughts and looked at the policeman again. "I thought you moved to Kyoto after…" she decided not to finish her last thought not wanting to recall the events of Enishi's Earthly Justice.

Shinichi smiled politely, "Yes, I did, but I've moved back now, to receive more training here in Tokyo. It's funny that I should run into you here actually."

Kaoru gave him a puzzled look, "Funny? Why's that Shinichi?" 

"I was on my way with a message for you to come down to the police station, but I planned on having some lunch first," he replied, "Luckily for me, I ran into you here."

Kaoru's heart jumped in her chest, _"The police station? Oh god, what's happened now! Did Kenshin…no…"_

Shinichi noted her suddenly frightened demeanor and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Himura san, no one from the dojo's been arrested this time. Though now that you're here, I must ask you to come with me, it's of great importance."

*********

Kaoru was led down a narrow hall lit with dim lights. She wrinkled her nose at the musty, stale smell of the building, wondering how on earth anyone could possibly work in such a place. She reminded herself that it was a place where criminals were held, and did not need to have the eye appeal of the public buildings she was use too. Keeping her eyes on Shinichi's back, she followed him to a large wooden door at the end of the dank hall.

"Go in and have a seat, it will be a few minutes," he stated.

Kaoru nodded and walked inside the office, listening as the door clicked behind her. She sat in one of the western style chairs that were positioned across from an incredibly messy desk. She fought the urge to stack the loose papers and be rid of the clutter, wondering who in the world could find anything in such a whirlwind of chaos.

"Good afternoon Kaymia san," a cynical voice said behind her, "Or should I say Himura san, now?"

Kaoru jumped up with a start. She had not heard any footsteps coming down the hall, nor had she heard anyone enter the room. She turned around quickly, her eyes unconsciously scanning the room for the nearest weapon, and met the golden gaze of Mibu's wolf. She felt her skin start to crawl and she straightened her self into a defensive stance, unsure of what to do. "It's you," she heard herself hiss.

Saito smirked at the girl before him, gingerly reaching in his pocket and drawing out a cigarette, "It's good to see you too. I see you haven't changed a bit," his eyes lingered on her a moment, and he lit the cigarette casually, "Well, maybe just a little bit."

Kaoru scowled at him, not understanding exactly what he was talking about, but knowing the last thing she wanted was to be shut in a room with this particular man. "What do you want Saito san," she asked, her voice cold and edgy. She couldn't have possibly imagined her day getting any worse than this, and her temper began to grow short, "Shouldn't you be slinking around the shadow's of Kyoto right about now," she spat.

Saito arced a brow at her and took a draw off the stinking tabacco, "I would be there right now, but some unfinished business called for me to come here." He walked past the woman, motioning for her to take a seat, and settled himself down in the creaky wooden chair of his desk. He grinned again at the girls angry glare, wishing he had a yen for every time someone looked at him like that, "You seem particularly edgy today," he chided.

Kaoru sucked in her breath, "What. Do. You. Want?" She was in no mood to deal with the sarcastic and condinsending likes of Saito Hajime today.

The wolf smiled wickedly, reveling in this particular torment, "You're apparently in a hurry today. Maybe I should just wait to discuss this matter of restitution money you. Preferably when you're in a better mood." He motioned exaggeratedly to the door, his eyes closed in mock defeat.

"Money? What are you talking about? Why would I want money from you?" she shouted.

Saito sighed, "I wouldn't give you one sen to save your life. Not me you moron, the government. Apparently they feel they owe you something for what happened to the dojo during the Shishio incident, and for apprehending Enishi."

Kaoru's face went slack, "But Enishi got away…" she muttered.

Saito shrugged and took a long drag off his cigarette, "I'd be more than happy to tell them you decline."

Kaoru's confusion was swallowed up by her irritation of this man, "Why did you drag me here! Why didn't you just speak to Kenshin about this?" 

Saito raised a brow at her, "It's your money, not Himura's, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore really." He watched the girl carefully as she looked out the small window at the mention of her husband. He chuckled to himself and leaned back in his chair, "I'm actually quite surprised Shinichi found you in town alone. He's normally not far behind you."

Kaoru pinched her lips together as the man's word hit its mark, "I don't need him to follow me around Saito san."

The tall man shrugged again, enjoying his torment of the Battousai's woman, "So, how is the married life treating you two," his yellow eyes gleamed in the dim light and a slight smirk played on his lips, "Apparently the Battousai works quickly, but that doesn't really surprise me."

Kaoru felt her face grow hot at his indecent remark. She put a hand protectively over her stomach, briefly wondering how the man could tell she was pregnant under all the padding she wore. She shot him an evil look, she was not about to spill her marriage woes to this particular man. In fact, she wanted to reach out and choke him, or ground his smelly cigarette into an eye socket.

Saito made a sound bordering amusement and disgust, "Who would have thought, the Battousai, a father? It's strange indeed. That's why I find it even more surprising your out alone, I figure he's have you locked in your room at home, in your condition." He gave her a slight smile as he stood, flicking his cigarette out the window.

Kaoru was on the breaking point as his words stabbed her right in the heart, "What would you know?" she hissed at him, moving to the edge of her seat.

The wolf leered at the girl, moving back to his desk and settling down once more, aware he'd struck a sensitive nerve, "You know," he started slowly, "I'd be willing to bet my finest sword he'd never even thought about children until the reality of it slapped him in the face. And if I know the Battousai, I'd bet his sadistically symbolic brain has him worked into a frenzy over this whelp." He lit another cigarette, purposely not looking at the girl in front of him.

Kaoru's fists clenched and unclenched in her lap, "What are you talking about?" she growled.

The tall man sighed in exasperation, watching the glowing butt of his cigarette intently, "What I mean is, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he sees this event as a new beginning for himself, or something along those absurd lines. He's your husband, shouldn't you know these things?"

Kaoru stared into the amber glow of the wolf's eyes, her mind working over and over his words, _"A new beginning?"_ she thought. His life had been nothing but pain and sorrow, everything he ever loved and cared about ripped away from him in an instant. Now he had found a peace so precious he could not bear the thought of it too, being taken. Things began to make sense in Kaoru's mind.

"Is this going to take long," she snapped, suddenly forgetting the man's insufferable jibes.

Saito grinned slightly and began to dig through his stacks of papers, "No, just a signature or two," he replied simply.

*********

Kaoru stepped into the quiet of the dojo yard, wondering why it was so silent. It was pushing early evening now, and the men should be screaming for their supper soon, but there was no sign of life anywhere. She had half expected to see Sano perched in his normal napping position on the porch, while Yahiko trained just inside the hall, shouting insults about how cruel his instructor was, but this time there was nothing. 

She walked quietly around the corner, stopping suddenly when she noticed Kenshin's form removing laundry from the lines. His arms moved like they were laden with lead, each movement slow and forced, as if it took tremendous energy to pulled the sheets off the thin line and drop them in the basket. She could see the dark circles under his eyes and the pinched frown on his lips. She watched him for quite sometime before he noticed her.

Kenshin hefted the fully loaded basket up and turned to her, his violet eyes meeting hers, locking them into an intense stare. They regarded each other for what seemed an eternity.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin finally spoke, his voice hurt and full of uncertainty. He wanted to drop the laundry into the dirt and crush her in an embrace, but he fought the urge, willing himself to stay put.

Kaoru gave her husband a slight smile and moved closer, the sound of his voice giving her courage and chasing away the fear of his rejection, "Kenshin," she started, her voice small, "Would you like to walk to the river with me?" She held her breath, waiting for his response.

She didn't hear his sigh of relief when he set the basket down, replying softly, "Yes, I would like that Kaoru."

The late summer air was just starting to cool as the sun began to set and crickets sang loudly, hidden in the long grasses that adorned the bank of the river. The two walked silently, both stealing guilty glances at each other, but neither one sure what to say or how to start. 

Kaoru found a dry patch of grass and eased herself down, mentally cursing her slightly aching back and feet. She didn't realize how much the day had worn on her, and all this walking was starting to take its toll on her heavier frame. She slipped off her sandals and let her sore feet curl in the soft, cool grass. 

Kenshin moved to sit next to her, but she caught his arm, "Sit behind me," she whispered, looking up into his violet eyes. He cocked his head, puzzled, but complied, drawing her close to his chest and burying his face into her hair. He nuzzled the dark locks, breathing in her scent and swimming in the warmth of her body being so close to his again. "Kioshii," his lips touched her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, "I'm so sorry. I didn't think and I was being unfair to you."

Kaoru leaned her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes, "Kenshin, tell me what this baby is to you." She tilted her head so it was resting just under his chin and she could feel his breath tousling the dark strands of her scalp.

Kenshin was still for many moments, "I'm not sure if I can put it into words, kioshii."

"Try," she stated, moving his hands to cover her belly and pressing them gently against the rounded swell. She smiled slightly as she felt the slight flutterings of the life with in her, _"Please,"_ she thought, _"He needs this. I need this. We need this."_ She silently pleaded for the child with in her to find the strength to make itself known to the one whom needed so much to bring his life full circle. She pressed his palms a little harder, holding them still when he started to protest, afraid of hurting her or the child with in.

The movement was faint, possibly the slight poke of a foot or the tiny jab of an elbow, but it was enough and Kaoru smiled through her tears when she heard Kenshin's breath catch in his throat. She watched as his fingers splayed over her slightly rounded belly and felt his entire body still, as if he may frighten it away. It came again, a little less forceful this time, but enough to cause a slight sound to escape its father's throat, and then it was still.

"I think someone just said hello to their father," Kaoru whispered.

Kenshin barely heard her words, his senses too overwhelmed with emotion to speak. His largely unhappy and tormented life disappeared in a blinding flash with the gentle touch of his child's greeting. Instead of pain, sorrow and regret, his heart was filled with a joy so incredible it was almost painful. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine such a feeling such as this. He could feel his eyes start to tear, yet he found himself smiling.

Kaoru rubbed her husband's arms and tilted her head back to look at him, noting the slight glistening in his violet eyes, "A new beginning," she murmured, "For you. For us." 

Kenshin put his cheek to her temple, sighing softly, "Yes, he is, kioshii."

__

I apologize for the slight delay, I'm ill and am having a tough time getting to the computer, let alone pick up a pen…grrr…anyway, thanks again to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate all the polite and encouraging comments I get, I love constructive criticism and in all reality, I really did rush this story…I didn't spend as much time on is as I should have….sigh…oh well…you guys are great, thank you for your support…the next chapter will be the last one….hopefully I'll get it done in the next few days, but as for now, I'm going curl up with my box of Kleenex's…LOL Take care all!


	9. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 9

"Look at all this snow!" a clearly excited Yahiko shouted from the dojo yard. He held his hands out, catching the falling flakes and laughing like a small child. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sano stood on the porch, smiling at their small friend's childish antics, ignoring the biting cold of the slight winter breeze.

Yahiko continued his winterland frolic, kicking the snow into the air. His dark eyes glinted in mischief as he gathered a handful of the icy snow, molding it into a tight ball, then hurling it with impressive accuracy at Sano's chest.

The lanky gangster shielded himself with a shoulder, crying out indignantly, "Hey! Knock that off you little shrimp!" Sano brushed the sloppy mess from his clothing, glaring at Yahiko, "Why don't you go build a snowman or something," he muttered.

Yahiko laughed again and pointed a finger at a very pregnant Kaoru, "We don't need to build a snowman, Sano! All we have to do is put busu there in the middle of the yard, buy one of those stupid western hats, and add a few black buttons to that huge belly of hers!" He extended his arms to illustrate her swelling stomach, giggling wickedly the entire time.

Kaoru's cheeks went red from more than just the cold air, she took a menacing step forward, blue eyes flaring, "Yahiko, if you think I can't whip you, you're sadly…." Her angry shout was abruptly cut off as a snowball exploded against the boy's head, knocking him to the ground with amazing force.

After a moment of stunned silence, Kaoru burst out laughing, steadying herself against one of the porch's support beams, "That was a good one Sano," she laughed, wiping a tear from her eye as she watched Yahiko pick himself up out of snow.

"Wasn't me Jou-chan," Sano replied.

The two of them turned around, catching Kenshin rubbing his snow chilled hands together vigorously. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged, shoving his red hands into his gi. "I think I'll go make some tea now,' he replied softly, giving them his best rurouni grin.

Kaoru smiled at her husband and nodded in agreement, "You better make some extra, I'm sure Yahiko will need it after that roll in the snow." She pushed herself away from the beam, moving slowly. The baby pulled at all her muscles now, making her movements slow and clumsy. She could no longer see her small feet over the looming size of her belly, but their constant ache reminded her they were still there, and standing this long wasn't doing her much good.

Kenshin heard her sigh and moved to her side, offering an arm for her to lean on. "Maybe you should go like down, kioshii. You look tired today." 

Kaoru patted her round stomach, "That's a good idea Kenshin. I think I will go lie down and rest." She took his arm and followed him to their room.

********

Yahiko's cheeks were rosy with cold and he chattered uncontrollably as he sipped the tea before him. "Why'd you hit me so hard," he muttered between chattering teeth, casting Kenshin a glare.

Kenshin just smiled and took a long drink of his tea, his violet eyes twinkling. He did feel slightly guilty for hitting the boy with so much force. He thought back to those snowy days when his master dealt him the same punishment for a disobident tongue, so his actions felt justified.

"Well, squirt," Sano interjected, "You should know better than to pick on Jou-chan like that when daddy here is around." He smirked at Kenshin, clapping him on the back roughly.

Yahiko made a grunting noise into his cup, "He's not a dad yet."

"Close enough, Jou-chan is about to burst!" Sano glanced at Kenshin, who was pouring himself another cup of tea, "Looking at her makes me happy I'm a man! She's got to be miserable!"

Kenshin smiled slightly and took another long drink. He couldn't possibly explain to his two companions what it was like to be expecting a child. He knew his Kaoru was hurting physically, but her heart was happy and he did his best to make her as comfortable as possible. He could not count the hours he spent rubbing her feet or back, helping her in and out of the bath, or comforting her in her restless sleep. He would happily take her place, but that would never happen, so he found peace in knowing it would all be over soon.

"Seems to me Kenshin got the easy half of the job," Yahiko replied smugly as he took a drink from his cup, ignoring the completely scandalized reactions of his friends.

"WHAT!" Sano sputtered while pounding a choking Kenshin on the back.

Yahiko smirked and shrugged, "Doesn't take a genius to figure it out Sanosuke."

**********

Kaoru tossed in her sleep, shoving the blankets off her in a desperate attempt to relieve the heated sweat of her sleep. Her skin was damp with sticky perspiration and her body felt as though it was on fire. She lay still a moment, hoping the heat flash would leave her be, but rolled away from her husband as she began to find his added body heat irritating. She pushed herself into a sitting position, scowling into the darkness, her sweat slick body and aching joints doing nothing to temper her foul mood. She could not remember the last time she was able to get a decent night's sleep.

Mustering up all her strength, she hefted herself up, noting the slight shifting as gravity pulled on her belly. She ignored the pain that began to creep it's way down her back and into her hips, putting a hand into the small of her back for support. She paused at the edge of the futon, watching as her husband stirred slightly, his arm snaking out to pull the blankets up around his head. He mumbled something she couldn't understand, then settled back into a restful sleep.

Confident he was not disturbed, she crept out of the room and padded down the hall, pausing at the door's of Yahiko and Sano, assured by the snoring that echoed back from inside each room. She continued on down the hall, into the kitchen, not sure why her feet had taken her there. She wasn't hungry, only restless, feeling a sudden need to be on her protesting feet. She fingered her rounded belly, suddenly aware of how much heavier she felt, as if the earth was trying to pull her or the baby through the floor.

She walked the dojo grounds for several hours, a steady pacing to here and there, growing frustrated with her tiring restlessness. Even as the pain in her back increased, she could not stop the urges to wander, to walk, her feet moving forward against the aching jabs climbing her spine.

Dawn was barely casting the first shadows of the day across the yard when she felt the first contraction. It was a dull pain, deep inside her stomach, much like an ordinary woman's cramp, but more relentless. Her stomach tightened as it increased then slowly began to relax as the pain subsided. She paused, rubbing her belly slowly, uncertain of this new sensation. Shrugging it off as another quirk of pregnancy, she proceeded to continue her endless march, only to have the pain return again and this time a little more intense than the last.

She returned to her room, standing in the doorway, watching the rise and fall of the blankets that her husband had buried himself under. She hated to wake him this early, knowing many months had passed since he was able to sleep so soundly. She leaned heavily against the doorframe as another pain took her, once again sharper than the last.

Kenshin stirred beneath his cave, a nagging voice in his head urging him to wake himself. He protested slightly, sensing no danger or evil in the room, but the sensation continued to drive him out of his drowsy state. He untangled himself from the sheets, wincing against the chill winter air. "Kaoru?" he called, realizing his wife no longer lay next to him. He turned his head to the door, feeling her eyes on his back. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, fixing his gaze upon his wife, "What are you doing out there in the cold, kioshii? You'll get sick."

She was silent for several moments, biting her tongue against the pain, waiting for it to pass.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked again, this time his voice growing concerned. He could see the fear and discomfort dancing in her eyes. He discarded the covers, throwing them carelessly into a corner, and jumped to his feet, "What is it kioshii?"

The contraction passed and Kaoru breathed a heavy sigh, leaning harder on the frame of the door, "Kenshin, I think it's time," she replied.

The flame haired samurai froze, his face slack, "Time?" he asked, "THAT time?" He remained motionless as he watched Kaoru nodded slowly. 

His mind suddenly began shouting at him to do a thousand things at once, yet his feet remained glued to the floor. He continued to stare at her, his pupils lost in a violet haze, unable to believe that the time had come for their child to make an entrance into the world.

"Ken-shin," Kaoru snapped in irritation, the next wave of pain beginning its assent in her body.

Kenshin blinked, snapping out of his stupor, _"Remain calm,"_ he told himself, though finding it extremely difficult to sedate his jittery nerves and excitement. "Okay, Karou, it's going to be okay," he whispered to her as well as himself. 

He moved closer to his wife, holding his hand out to help her to the bed. Kaoru hissed like a wounded animal as the wave of her current contraction sent her body reeling. The agony snaked through her body, consuming every fiber in her body with a hot fire, she felt a strange popping deep inside her and suddenly her legs and feet were covered in a warm wetness. "Kenshin," she cried, her eyes full of fear now and voice racked in pain.

__

"Oh my god," Kenshin's mind lurched, his resolve not to panic suddenly dissolving into nothingness. He wasn't fully certain what happened, but he somehow knew that it solidified the fact that his child was coming, and coming soon. "SANO!" he bellowed, moving swiftly to steady his wife's shaking form.

********

"Okay, Kaoru, it's almost time," Megumi reassured the young woman, "You'll have to push soon, but wait until I tell you." The doctor dabbed a cool cloth against the woman's sweaty brow, smiling her confidence.

Kaoru leaned heavily into Kenshin's bare chest. He sat behind her, supporting her exhausted body against his. Strong hands massaged her swollen belly and rubbed up and down her arms as he tried to ease some of her discomfort. She could feel him nuzzle the top of her head, his loving gesture full of the encouragement she so much needed at this moment. 

Her contraction's had become demandingly intense, unrelenting in force, threatening to tear her apart from with in. An agonizing sob escaped her lips as the most recent one peaked, tears streaming down her face as she fought the urge to push the child out of her. Her body crushed into Kenshin's and her nails dug into the soft flesh of his legs, drawing tiny lines of blood.

Megumi glanced at the samurai, noting how pale his face had become. Sweat trickled down his nose and dripped steadily into his wife's hair, while his eyes held a wild, yet reserved fear deep inside the dancing amber and violet depths.

Kenshin's mind was racing. He never in his wildest dreams imagined childbirth being so stressful and frightening. He pictured it an occasion full of joy and excitement, but was not so naive to understand there would be no pain involved, yet he had not expected this at all. Kaoru's cries reverberated in his brain, calling forth a helpless panic when he could not ease the pain she was feeling, and part of him feeling guilty for being the cause of such agony. 

He looked at the raven-haired doctor, his eyes pleading, "I'm never going to touch her again," he stated, his voice trembling. Deep in his mind he made a solemn promise he'd rather live a life of celibacy than put his beloved through such horrific pain again.

Megumi shook her head, hiding the smile that threatened to sneak out, "She'll be fine Ken-san. Women were made to bare children." She could see her words did nothing to ease his fears.

Kaoru caught her breath and mustered up the strength to pat his hand, "It's okay Kenshin, I'll be okay," she whispered, preparing herself for the next contraction.

"Sano, Yahiko, I need your help!" Megumi called, "It's time for the baby to come."

Modesty and shyness were thrown out the door a long while ago and were replaced only by the common concern for the well being of Kaoru and the baby. The two men diligently worked with Megumi, gathering supplies and tending to her needs, each one feeling a certain honor for being allowed to participate an event as amazing as the birth of their newest family member. Megumi motioned for them to hold the girl's legs, giving her something to push against during her next contraction.

"Okay, Kaoru," Megumi said, her voice serious and stern, "Push as hard as you can during the next contraction."

Kaoru nodded, feeling the next edge of pain building inside her. As the intensity grew she bore down with all her might, pushing her body against Kenshin and the two men holding her calves, feeling an undeniable relief as the pressure began to relieve itself from inside her. "Okay," she heard the doctor say, "A few more like that and it's all over!"

********

"It's almost here Kaoru! PUSH!" Megumi shouted, wiping the sweat from own brow. After an hour of pushing, she could finally see the baby.

Kaoru clenched her teeth, giving every ounce of strength she had into the final push. Sano and Yahiko, both covered in sweat, countered her push by holding her legs while Kenshin wrapped his arms around his wife, burying his head into her shoulder, willing her to take what ever strength she needed from his own soul. 

A crisp wail shattered the icy winter air as the child cried out, angry from being forced out of the warm nest inside his mother. Megumi gave a sharp gasp and she held the wailing baby in her hands, her eyes brimming with tears, "You have a beautiful son," she whispered. She moved to cut the cord and took the baby away to clean and swaddle him.

"Wow, did you see that," Yahiko murmured, his dark eyes wide in wonder and a small smile playing on his lips.

Sano looked down and Kaoru, he reached out and brushed the matted hair away from her face, his face free of his normal gangster mask, "You did real good Jou-chan, real good." He smiled at her, his eyes glistening slightly.

Kaoru sank against Kenshin's sweat slickened chest, her entire body demanding sleep and peace after being through such an ordeal. Her heart was filled with a deep satisfaction and joy. She smiled as she listened to the hearty cries of her healthy baby, and allowed her eyes to close in exhaustion. 

Kenshin sat motionless, his eyes fixated on the back of the doctor who was deftly wrapping his son into a light blanket. He could hear the baby's outraged cries as the doctor swaddled him into a light blanket. It sang like music in his ears and tears began to stream down his face. His blood. His child. His creation was screaming with life in the corner of their room, unaware of the joy and completion he brought to a man that had only known pain his entire life. 

***********

Night had fallen upon the dojo rather quickly and the small, unique family settled down in their designated areas to recover from the day's dramatic, yet joyous event. 

Kenshin pulled the blankets up around his wife's shoulders, smoothing her hair away from her face. She was so fatigued and weary from the birth, she slept the rest of day away, waking only to feed and coddle the child. Kenshin always knew his wife was a strong woman, but he now saw her strength in a different light and admired her for it. It was one thing to wield a sword with a mightily spirit, but he could never match the strength of a woman bringing new life into the world. 

When he was certain she was comfortable, he moved to the corner of the room, drawing a bundle of blankets from a small basket. Carefully, he settled himself against the wall, smiling as his newborn son yawned and stretched a thimble-sized fist free of his swaddle. The baby whimpered, scrunching up his button like mouth before settling back into a lazy doze.

"You had a long day too, didn't you little one," Kenshin whispered, brushing a thumb across the child's soft, flawless skin.

Kenshin found it strangely ironic that a man such as himself, one who had taken so many lives, could possibly create something as beautiful as the child he held in his arms. A part of him felt unworthy of such a gift, and feared he would not be able to live up to the standards a father should have. He could not remember much of his own father, let alone his childhood, it was but a brief fleeting ripple in time, marred death and blood. He had been born to a life of chaos, and became a product of that time.

He could feel a fierce protectiveness welling inside him as he gazed at his son's innocent and peaceful face. His child would know nothing but love and kindness, his heart would remain free of such burdens, and he would live happily in the era his father fought so hard to protect. He silently vowed to protect that happiness, feeling it was the least he could do for the small miracle who completed his life and made him feel like a human again.

The baby stirred again in his arms, this time freeing both his arms and opening his small, dark eyes. The tiny specks of light focused onto his father's face, regarding him intently. Kenshin smiled at his son, swallowing hard against the tremendous joy that threatened to burst from his chest, "Thank you little one, for allowing me to be a part of your life," he whispered.

The baby yawned again and Kenshin laughed quietly, allowing himself to drift into dreams of his son's promising future.

__

Well, that's it…I don't think it flowed very smoothly, but that's what I get for rushing a fic…shrugs…anyone here who's had a baby will probably tell you very different stories about the birth…I tried to make Kaoru's as "normal" as possible, (it's been seven years since I had my son, so I had to wrack my brain a little to recall what it was like…and no, I'm not old…lol…) Anyhoo, I tried to combine personal experience as well as other people's stories regarding the birth of their children I'm thinking about doing another fic, one about Kenji as a toddler…that should be fun…I have lots of experiences I can draw off of…cringing…. ;-) Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, you guys are fantastic! Take care and Happy Holidays!


End file.
